Roommates Forever
by xxblood.of.the.black.rosee
Summary: Bella moves into an apartment building with her two best friends Alice and Rosalie. They form a friendship with three brothers down the hall. Will that friendship turn into something more? Read and find out!
1. Moving

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

**Hey! I'm back in another story. I know this has been done tons of times before but I don't care. Oh and don't leave comments about that either. Just don't read it then.**

**Anyway...I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

I was driving down the street in my Austin Martin Vanquish with my two best friends, Rosalie and Alice. We have been like sisters since we were born considering all of our moms are best friends.

We were on our way to our new apartment in New York City. All of us were going to school to be fashion designers. I didn't really want to be one but Alice and Rosalie begged me till I said yes which didn't take long because we couldn't stand being away from each other no matter how short the time.

We got to our apartment at five in the afternoon. Alice was so excited that she didn't even grab any of her bags, she just went running for the room and she didn't have the key, I did. So that meant that I needed to go and get to the door before she came and hunted me down.

"Hurry up Bella!" I heard her yell.

"I'm coming miss bossy pants." I yelled back. I heard Rosalie chuckling from beside me, "oh shut up." I said and shoved her.

"Hey!" she yelled and then she and I noticed that I pushed her into a puddle of water and got her brand new Jimmy Choos wet. This meant death on my part so I ran as fast as I could to the elevators and closed the door and was on the way up with Alice before Rosalie could get to me.

Alice noticed I was shaking and asked what was wrong.

"I pushed Rose and her foot landed in a puddle." I said nervously.

"Oh. You are so gonna get it."

"Thank you captain obvious."

When the elevator made that dingy sound and opened the doors I started sprinting towards the door to our new apartment because I knew Rose and she probably took off her shoes and went for the stairs. And she is a fast runner.

When I rounded the corner she was already standing in front of you door banging on it because she obviously thought we were inside and locked her out. I slowly backed up and around the corner and luckily she didn't notice me.

Alice caught up then and asked why Rose was yelling from around the corner.

"I think it is because she beat us here and she thinks we are in the apartment, keeping her locked out."

"Oh," she said then got an evil smirk. She wouldn't, "Rose," she would, "Rose stop pounding on the door. You're gonna break it. Bella isn't in there she is around the corner." She said laughing.

"Alice!" I shrieked.

Just then Rosalie bounded around the corner and had me pinned in about 2.5 seconds. She knew my weakness so she started tickling me.

"Rose…stop, I…ca-can't breathe." She stopped.

As we were getting up, probably the hottest three guys came around the corner.

"Whoa! What do we have here?" the big burly one said.

"Oh well Bella here pushed me into a puddle getting my shoe all wet and they were brand new so I got really mad and she ran and got to the elevator before me and was on the way up to the room so I ran up here and then I tackled her and we were just getting up." She said and by then Alice had joined us.

All three of then were staring at Rosalie like she was insane.

"What?" she asked.

That's when I took in all of there appearances. The one who spoke was big. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. The second one was a little more attractive than the first. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

When I looked at the last one I gasped in shock at how god-like he looked. He had messy bronze hair and probably the most emerald green eyes in the world. He was obviously the youngest of them all and the most attractive.

In that moment his eyes locked with mine and it felt like there was a spark. I quickly dropped my gaze to my shoes when the big one started introducing them.

"Well my name is Emmett. This is Jasper and that's Eddie!" he said.

"For the thousandth time my name is _Edward_."

"Whatever."

Edward. That name fit him so well.

Alice shoved me a little so I introduced us.

"My name is Bella and this is Rosalie and Alice." I said pointing to them.

Edward stared at me intently to the point that it was kind of creeping me out.

"Well maybe we'll see you soon. We've got to go check our new apartment!"

"Oh. What apartment do you live in?" Emmett asked.

"213."

"Sweet. We live in apartment 217."

"Cool. Well talk to you later. Bye!" I said.

I unlocked the door and started to open it but apparently I was to slow for Alice so she shoved me out of the way and ran in.

I have to say the apartment was nice. It had two bedrooms. One with one bed and a bigger one with two beds.

Rosalie and I ended up having to share the bedroom with two beds and Alice got the other one all to herself.

There were bathrooms in both rooms. Mine and Rosalie's had two sinks, a shower/bathtub and just a shower. It was pretty good size considering in the morning both of us would have to get ready at the same time. There was also a bathroom out in the hall for guests.

The kitchen and living room were separated by a huge island that could seat six around it. The dining room and living room were one room so if we didn't put anything in the dining room you would never know there was one.

"We need to get our stuff." Rose said.

We walked back down into the parking garage to get our suitcases and the furniture we were able to bring with us. We had some major furniture shopping to do.

We all had about ten bags or suitcases so we were gonna have to make another trip but that got cancelled when the three boys from earlier got out of there car and offered to help us.

It ended up only taking one trip.

I dropped my stuff when we got to the door so I could unlock it.

"Whoa! Nice room." Emmett said, "ours isn't nearly as cool."

"Yeah well that sucks but you need to get out because we need to get ready. We are going to our new school to get our schedules. "

"Why do you need to get ready just to go and get schedules?" Edward asked.

"Ummm…hello? We are going to a fashion designing school. Duh." Alice said.

"Well how were we supposed to know that?" Jasper asked.

"Because Alice doesn't realize you've known us for about an hour and a half." I said before she could say anything.

After we got our schedules, figured out we all have the same schedule, and got home it was already midnight.

School started in one month so that gave us time to relax before we had to start school.

"Today was a weird day." I said.

"Yeah. Well I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Alice said.

"Me too." Rosalie and I said at the same time.

I fell asleep wondering what tomorrows activities will bring.

* * *

**A/N: Was it a hit or miss?**

**REVIEWS. I want reviews or I won't post anymore of this story.**

**I will probably put up a poll and have you guys vote on what story you want me to finish first. But I might not. **

**All I want for now is Reviews! **


	2. Ditching and Being Dissed

**Disclaimer: I do NOT! own Twilight.**

**Now on with the story. **

I woke up to an Alice jumping on my bed.

"Alice stop jumping on my bed. What do you want?" I said annoyingly.

"It's time to get up sleepy head. It's already eleven o'clock."

"What?!" I screamed, "why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"Well I thought you might have wanted to sleep. You looked so peaceful. And because what you were saying was funny." She laughed.

"Uh-oh. What did I say?" she got and evil type of smirk on her face, "you kept saying stuff like '_Edward. My Edward. Don't leave me_.'" I could hear Rosalie in the other room laughing like a hyena.

"Please, please. I'm begging you. Don't tell Edward. I barely even know him, but I like him."

"Don't worry. We'll spare you this time because Rose told me she likes Emmett and I like Jasper. " she said it confidently.

"Really?" that's just weird.

**EPOV**

That night I dreamt about Bella. Kind of strange because I barely know her. I didn't even say two words to her but yet I feel like I know her so well.

"Eddie! Get up I want to go and play a trick on those hot girls." Emmett yelled from the other room.

"Why Emmett? It will only make them hate us." I said getting out of bed.

"I don't care were doing it anyway." He said.

"What are we going to do to them? Has your genius mind come up with anything yet?" Jasper asked sarcastically.

"Ummm…""that's what I thought." He stated.

"Shut up." Emmett yelled.

"Great comeback." I mumbled just loud enough for him to hear

"You guys are mean. You won't even support your own brother." He said making the puppy dog face.

I laughed and walked into the kitchen to get some cereal.

"I got it!" Emmett yelled, "we tell them to meet us at the mall then they go but we stay here and go into there room and mess up everything."

"Uh hello? We need a key to get in." I said. Emmett held up a key after I said that.

"How did you get that?"

"Well I went to the front desk and said can I have one of the other keys to room 213 and she asked why and I said because all three girls are sick and they are at the hospital and they want us to get something for them but we don't have the key. I could tell she didn't really believe me but she gave it to me anyway." He said proudly.

"Wow Emmett good job." Jasper and I said.

"Thank you."

A couple of hours later we went over to the girls' room. Bella answered the door.

"What?" she said annoyed.

"Cool it miss grouchy pants we just wanted to know if you and your friends would meet us at the mall in about an hour." Emmett said.

"I don't kn-" she was cut off mid sentence.

"Yes! We will go. I love shopping." The pixie like girl said.

"You have no idea what you just got yourselves into but whatever will meet you in front of the main doors in an hour." Rosalie said from inside the room.

"OK see you then." And then we left.

Emmett entered our room laughing so loud I'm sure all of New York heard him.

"This is going to be good." He said evilly.

I went into the other room to change but my phone started ringing.

It was Tanya. She has been my girlfriend for three years. She lives all the way back in Forks.

"Hello Tanya."

_Hey Edward what's up?_

"Oh nothing." There was no way I was gonna tell her about Bella and the other two girls.

_I miss you_

"I miss you too."

_When are you going to come home?_

"Tanya, I just got here two months ago. I'm not coming home till Christmas. You know that."

_I know I just wanted to see if you would come home earlier. It's boring here without you._

"I'm sorry but I can't." I said, "I have to go. Talk to you later. Bye."

_I love you bye. _She hung up then.

I got dressed and went back out into the living room. We only had twenty minutes till we were supposed to meet the girls at the mall.

When we heard the girls leave we went to there room wasting no time. We estimated that we had about forty-five minutes. It takes ten minutes to get there and back and we thought that they would probably wait about twenty to twenty-five minutes.

After we were done we went back to our room and started laughing so hard.

Even thought I felt bad I knew this was gonna be good.

**BPOV**

We got to the mall with five minutes to spare. We were all wondering as to why the boys wanted to meet us at the mall but I didn't really care at the moment.

We waited twenty or so minutes and the boys didn't show up so we went back home.

When I opened the door Alice gaped at the room and Rosalie screamed," they set this up!"

Our room was a disaster. Everything was messed. There was food all over the place, the furniture was flipped over. The whole nine yards. And I knew for a fact we weren't cleaning this up, they were.

We went over to there room and barged in without even knocking. They didn't deserve it.

When we opened the door Emmett fell off the stole. I tried to keep my laughter in but I couldn't. Even Edward and Jasper were laughing.

"What do you want?" Emmett yelled.

"Go clean up our room! NOW!" I yelled so loud the whole apartment building heard.

"What are you talking about?"

"We're not stupid. You stood us up so you could mess up our room. Now go and clean it up!!!"

"Wow. You guys really are smart." He said, "But we're not cleaning it up."

"Rose," I said. She could take them all down while doing her nails. She had a black belt in karate.

She had them all knocked to the ground in about 3.5 seconds.

"Now, you go and clean up our room or we'll have Rose do that to you guys again."

They all hurried and ran to our room o clean up. And to make it more difficult us girls sat on the couch as they moved if from mine and Rosalie's room back into the living room.

It took about and hour and a half for them to make our room look the exact same way. When they were done we all yelled for them to get out and they ran out like little sissy's.

"OK I have to say that was pretty fun." Alice said.

'Yes. Yes it was."

After that we ate dinner and watched T.V. in the living room till midnight. I realized that I had laundry to do so I went to do it.

On the way down the hall I ran into Emmett.

"Move." I said.

He obviously didn't want to get hurt again so he moved. Me and the girls had decided earlier to be as mean to them as possible till they were down on there hands and feet begging for forgiveness.

This was going to be fun!

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW! I wnt reviews.**

**Who thinks we can get 10 reviews? I do! Let's try. If you have any suggestions feel free to tell me. Don't be shy guy just tell me. I usually use them.**

**Just remember** **to reveiw!**

**PEACE OUT!**

**~Mackenzie.**

* * *


	3. How Long?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

**On with the story...**

I walked back into the room laughing.

"Guess what?" I said, "We really scared the boys. I mean I saw Emmett and I said move and he like cowered in fear. It was hilarious."

I walked into my room so I could get good nights sleep but till I fell asleep I felt like I was being watched from my bedroom window.

The next morning I came into the kitchen and snuck up behind Rosalie who had a bowl of strawberries in her hand.

"Hi," I yelled into her ear.

The bowl went flying into the air and she screamed so loud it woke Alice up.

"I am so not cleaning these up." She said pointing to the floor full of strawberries.

"Oh well, then it looks like our kitchen floor will be messy till you do clean them up." I said walking off. Rose was fuming.

About a minute later there was a knock at our door. I looked through the peep hole and saw the boys.

"What do you want?" I said angered.

"We heard a scream and wanted to know if everything was okay?" Jasper said.

"Everything is fine now leave." I yelled pointing the way out. Rose stood up from the floor then with a rag and red stains all over her blouse.

"Rose, baby, are you all right." She got a shocked expression on her face while Alice and I started laughing. He had just called her "baby".

"Oh. You are so gonna get it," I whispered to him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. It just slipped out." He said apologetically.

"Dude, you probably just made it harder on us!" Edward yelled.

"Ah! Thanks for the idea!" Alice said delighted.

"Dude! Seriously!" Jasper said.

"Okay well as much fun as this is…GET OUT!" I screamed and slammed the door in there faces.

I turned around and the girls were laughing so hard they were gasping for breathe.

This was gonna be a fun year.

**EPOV**

I woke up to a scream. And it wasn't from any of us.

It was from the girl's room I got dressed and saw the boy heading out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To the girl's room. We want to see what's wrong."

I went with them. When we go there Emmett knocked and Bella opened to door.

"What do you want?" She said angered.

"We heard a scream and wanted to know if everything was okay?" Jasper said.

"Everything is fine now leave." She yelled pointing the way out. Rose stood up from the floor then with a rag and red stains all over her blouse.

"Rose, baby, are you all right." She got a shocked expression on her face while Alice and Bella started laughing. I held in my laughter. He had just called her "baby".

"Oh. You are so gonna get it," Bella whispered to him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. It just slipped out." Emmett said apologetically.

"Dude, you probably just made it harder on us!" I yelled.

"Ah! Thanks for the idea!" Alice said delighted.

"Dude! Seriously?!" Jasper said to me.

"Okay well as much fun as this is…GET OUT!" Bella screamed and slammed the door on our faces.

"Great now we have to wait even longer Edward. I hate you. I really want to go out with Alice." Jasper stated.

"Really?!" I laughed, "She is so weird."

"Ohmygod. Grow up." He said.

"Well I wanted to go out with Rose but I think I ruined my chance completely because of what I said earlier." Emmett sulked.

"OK that was funny. But I can't believe you guys actually want to go out with any of them." I said.

"I wouldn't be talking. Emmett and I know you like Bella and don't deny it because you've been saying stuff about her in your sleep." **(A/N: I know that's Bella's thing but I don't care. She will still do it as well though)**

"I do?" oh no. This is gonna suck.

"Yes. And it's quite funny if you ask me." Jasper said, "_Bella. Bella. I love you, Bella._" He and Emmett laughed.

"Whatever. You guys are way to immature for twenty-one and twenty-two year olds." I said and then I left the apartment. I decided to go on a bike ride.

When I got to our storage unit in the basement I couldn't find my bike.

After about ten minutes I gave up and decide to just go for a walk.

**BPOV**

"How long do you think we should be mean to the boys for?" Alice asked.

"Ummm…I say a month."

"How about a month for Edward and Jasper and two months for Emmett since he called me 'babe'." Rosalie suggested.

"Sounds good. So we'll finally give into the on September twelfth. Hey! That's the day before my birthday." I said.

"You're right. But who cares. Who wants to go shopping!?"

"I guess I'll go." I said.

"Okay. Let's go get ready.

An hour later my hair and make-up was done and I was wearing a really nice outfit. I had on a dark purple tank top with a black vest over top. Dark skinny jeans and the same color Jimmy Choos as my tank top. I also had a Black over-sized purse.

When we got home I had a total of fifty-three bags, Alice had fifty-five and Rosalie had fifty-nine.

Alice wouldn't let me pay for one thing even though my family was very wealthy just like hers and Rosalie's.

When we got home it was eleven o'clock.

"Who wants to watch a movie?" Rose asked.

"Sure." Alice and I said together.

"OK. What do we want to watch?"

We ended up choosing _Titanic_ which was one of our favorite movies.

Half way through the movie I was drifting off to sleep. I looked over to find Alice asleep and Rosalie barely awake. I turned the T.V. off and told Rose to go to bed.

I picked Alice up off of the bean bag and took her to her bed.

I went to bed and was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW! We got 13 reviews for th last chapter, so let's see if we can make it more for this one.**

**Just remember to Review!**

**PEACE OUT!**

**~Mackenzie**


	4. Spiders and Food

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

**on with the story...**

**EPOV**

When I got home from my walk I went straight to bed completely ignoring the guys. I was tired. I didn't even look at the time.

I was woken up by phone ringing. The caller ID said Tanya.

"Hello."

_Hey. How come you never call?_

"Because I can't talk to you every minute of every day."

_Well you need to start calling me more._

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" I was angry now.

_If I find out you've been hanging out with other girls I'm not going to hesitate to break up with you. You're mine and mine only._

"You don't own me." I said and hung up on her. That's when I looked at my clock.

One thirty am. Is she crazy? I am so going to kill her.

Then I started thinking about what Tanya said about us breaking up. She thinks that that still works on me? She been saying that since we got together three years ago and she never did it even though I've hung out with tons of girls.

After about a half hour I got out of bed to get something to eat since I couldn't sleep. I settled on the basic bowl of cereal. Since we are guys living on our own we don't have much food in the apartment.

If we ever got closer to the girls then we might actually have regular food in here for once. When we destroyed there room they had tons of food in there fridge.

I just hope they forgive us because I would really like to be friends with Bella. She seemed like a nice girl. After my bowl of cereal I watched some T.V. then went to bed.

I woke up the next morning with Emmett jumping on top of me and then flopping down right on me making me loose my air circulation.

"Oh Eddieeeeee,"

"Em…ca-can't breathe."

"Oh sorry." He said getting off me.

"Thank you. Now what do you want?"

"Oh I was just waking you up because it's noon."

"What?!" I said fuming, "I told you to never let me sleep past ten because then my timing gets messed up and it takes forever to get back on track."

"Well then we'll just have to do stuff to wear you out."

"Like what?"

"We could go for a jog, play a game of football, or run up and down the stairs to see who is the fastest."

"I'm not doing any of those things." I said getting up to get dressed, "now get out so I can get dressed."

**BPOV**

When I woke up I went to go and get a bowl of cereal. I didn't put milk in it because the boys drained us of our milk and we hadn't gone shopping since then.

As I was putting the bowl in the sink I heard Alice scream.

"What!" I said running into her room.

"There was a huge spider that just ran under my bed. Bella it was hu-uge." She said making it two syllables instead of one.

"Oh it's just a spider it won't hurt you." I said but then it came out from under her bed and I jumper ten feet in the air. Ok so now I knew what she meant about I being huge.

Once again the boys came over to see what the screaming was about and saw me and Alice on her bed.

"What are guys up there for?" Edward asked.

"There I a huge spider in her room." I said. They all laughed but the spider came out again and Emmett screamed like a little girl and joined Alice and I on the bed.

"Stop being such a girl." Jasper said killing it.

"You are my hero." Alice said to him. All of the boys exchanged glances.

"OK so you saw the show now get out." I said

"God you are so pushy." Edward mumbled in an audible tone.

"Put a sock in it corky" I said walking away.

A little after they left Rosalie woke up obviously not hearing Alice scream which I found almost impossible but Rose has been known to be a heavy sleeper from time to time.

That afternoon the girls and I decided to do a little shopping. And when I said that Alice thought I meant clothes shopping and I told her I meant food and a look of sorrow washed over her face but I just shrugged it off.

When we got back I started to make dinner.

"What are you making?" Rosalie asked coming up behind me.

"Chicken Parmesan." I said simply.

"Oh. I love your chicken parm." She said then walked off.

When dinner was done I called Rose and Ali in so they could get there plate.

Once we were all settled Emmett burst thru the door. Curse me for not locking it.

"Yes! Chicken Parmesan." He yelled.

"Touch the food and die." I said getting up. He immediately froze.

"What makes you think you can come in here as if it's a free for all after what you did to us? I don't think so buddy. Now for the last time Get Out!" I pushed him out the door and slammed it in his face.

I went back to my spot on the blow up chair and continued eating.

**EPOV**

After Emmett came out of the girl's room in attempt to steal their food he came back to the room.

"Not cool, man. Not cool." Jasper said.

"Yeah. You probably just gave us another year or something like that."

"Whatever. Bella has some lungs." He said changing the subject. The mention of Bella's name caught my attention. Wait what?! I have a girlfriend. Get it together Edward.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Didn't you notice? She always the one yelling at us to leave. And man can she yell loud. Oh and Alice and Rose. They have got some lungs to." He said before going to his bedroom.

Jasper and I laughed for a couple minutes and then it wasn't that funny anymore so we watched a little more T.V. and went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW! Whi thinks we can get 10 reviews? I do!**

**This was a preety fast update because I couldn't keep away. I LOV MY FANS.**

**PEACE OUT!**

**~Mackenzie**

**P.S. If you haven't checked out my other story and you like this one thenyou should and leave Reviews!**


	5. Forgiven and Waiter or Manwhore?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Now...on with the story...**

September twelfth. The day Edward and Jasper are officially forgiven. We didn't mention anything to them about us forgiving them so they still are afraid of us ad probably think we won't ever forgive them.

"How do you suppose we forgive the more mature boys?" Rosalie asked, "Do we just say 'We forgive you' when we see them or what?"

"I say we just go with what you suggested. Knowing Emmett he will say 'Cool!' but we will tell he isn't and walk away."

After an hour and a half of Bella Barbie we walked out the door and sure enough ran into the boys.

They all started to walk away but Rose yelled "Wait!"

They all hesitated to turn around but eventually obliged.

"Yes?" Edward asked me.

"You're forgiven." I said calmly.

"Cool!" Emmett said as I had predicted earlier.

"Not you." Rosalie, Alice and I said in unison then walked away.

We heard Emmett mumble "What?" and the other two start to laugh at him. Now this had made him furious and he started to chase the two of them and not a minute later the came running past us in fear.

Us girls laughed and continued are way to the parking garage and to my Vanquish for a day of shopping. And weirdly enough I was looking forward to it.

**EPOV (Emmett)**

After the girls had said that my brothers were forgiven but not me my brothers started to laugh and this made me furious.

They noticed and shared a scared glance with one another and then took of running down the hall and past the girls.

They ended up running all the way to the mall and ran right into Victoria's Secret without even realizing it. I of course was to caught up in catching them that I ran in their to. When we realized where we were and all the girls staring at us we slowly started backing out.

"Hey, look. The girls are over there." Jasper pointed out. I suggested we go over to them and talk. That was a bad decision on my part. They ended making us carry their forty or something bags. And they weren't even done yet.

"Good going, Emmett." Edward mumbled when the girls weren't listening…or so we'd thought.

"Yea, good going, Emmett," Bella started, "since you came over we decided to make our shopping spree twice as long so that means all the more bags to carry." She finished clapping and then walking off to find Rosalie and Alice.

When she left Edward and Jasper mouthed 'I hate you'.

After seven more hours of shopping Alice said that they were done and we could go home. I breathed a sigh of relief. I had ended up carrying over one hundred bags! I didn't even know that was possible but at least I wasn't the only one.

Edward and Jasper had to carry Bella and Alice's bags. All together I think the girls had over four hundred bags. I don't know how all of them will fit in one car.

"How will all of these bags it in the car?" Jasper asked. Ironic how we think alike.

"Oh, well, whatever doesn't fit in the car you guys will walk home with." Alice said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Whoa whoa, wait, whoa whoa. We are not your slaves. We don not need to take orders from you. Especially because you are so sma-" I was cut off with a murderous glare from Rosalie. The thought _If looks could kill_ popped into my head. I immediately shut up.

"You are such a girl." I heard Edward mumble.

"I am not a girl." was my brilliant comeback.

**BPOV**

After the shopping trip with the girls and the boys I went to call my mom and tell her how much fun I was having in New York, but after trying to call three times I gave up and asked the girls if they wanted to watch a movie.

"Sure." Alice said. We ended up having a movie marathon of the _Friday the 13__th_ movies.

When I woke up the next morning I was sitting in the blow up chair. Great. Now I will have a sore back.

Today was my birthday. Joy. Not! I hated celebrating my birthday because I hated people spending money on me. I wish Alice would forget my birthday this year, but knowing her that would never be acceptable…ever.

When I entered the kitchen Rosalie and Alice jumped up from behind the island and yelled "Happy Birthday Bella!" and handed me a cupcake with a candle on it.

"Thanks you guys." I said blowing out the candle.

"Presents!" Alice shrieked.

"Alice, no presents this year please." I whined.

"Stop whining and enjoy your birthday. I don't see what the big deal is. Everybody loves their birthday. Why don't you?"

"Because I don't like it when people spend money on me."

"Well to bad. Suck it up and have fun. You suck the fun out of everything. You're a fun sucker." She said.

"I am not! I just don't like people spending money on me." I said.

"Nevermind. Now let's open your presents!" I groaned at her enthusiasm.

Alice ended up giving me a brand new pair of Jimmy Choos and just something very special she also got me a new pair of gray converse because my other ones were very, very old and worn out.

Rosalie gave me a brand new pure gold necklace and bracelet set to wear on very special occasions and the bracelet was in fact a charm bracelet so she gave me a ruby heart to go on it.

"Thank you," I said, "I really t love the presents you guys. That was very thoughtful."

"Your welcome," Rosie said, "now you need to go get dressed because we are going out to dinner in two hours."

I went and took a shower and when I was done I blow dried my hair and then straightened it. Just to make Alice happy I put on dark skinny jeans, my new converse and a rocker type of shirt.

I applied a little bit of foundation, mascara, lip gloss and eye shadow and was ready to go. I walked out the door of my bedroom with two minutes to spare.

"Alright! Let's go!"

On the way down the hall to the elevator Alice commented on my outfit.

"Wow Bella, you did well today. I think some of my skills are wearing off on you."

I laughed as we entered Alice's porches, also known as her 'baby', as she likes to call it.

We arrived at Olive Garden **(A/N: I couldn't think of anything else)** at 7:30 and were seated right away.

"Your server will be right with you." She said before walking off.

Just as she had said our server arrived. When he noticed me his eyes brightened.

"And just what can I get you beautiful?" he asked trying to flirt with me. And being me I blushed but that didn't stop.

"Ewe. Gag me with a spoon. Just take our orders before I report you for sexual harassment."

Taking this as a warning he didn't bother me the rest of the night, so I could enjoy my dinner in piece.

When we left the restaurant and got in Alice's 'baby' we all burst out laughing. That had to be one of the funniest night's ever.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW! Can we make it to 15 reviews? If we can that would be lovely. HAHA.**

**Anyways...I am soo sorry it took me so long to update.**

**PEACE OUT!**

**~Mackenzie**

**P.S. Check out stories in my favorites. Especially _Sisters for life_**. **It is my best friends story and it has me in it and he used the same names I did in _100 Years Wait. _(Mackenzie, Demelza, Anabella and Juliet)**


	6. Lies

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight unfortunately. It all belongs to S. Meyer.**

**Now...on with the story...**

I woke up the next morning feeling really refreshed and hyper for some odd reason. And something tells me that I don't want to know what that reason is.

I walked out of my room to go find Alice and Rose but found no one. I decided to go over to the boys' room and see if they knew where they were.

I didn't knock because I didn't feel like it. When I opened the door the scene I saw stopped me in my tracks.

"What are you to doing?" I shrieked so loud all four of the living room occupants jumped ten feet in the air obviously not hearing me enter.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked innocently. Before I could respond Edward came out of his room rubbing his eyes.

"Bella? What are you doing here and why do you shriek?" he asked.

"Well…I came over here to see if anyone of you guys had seen my sisters because they were nowhere to be found and I opened the door to find Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett making out!" that's when Edward took notice to Rosalie and Alice in Emmett and Jasper's laps. Ewe.

"What the heck! Why would you do that?" he yelled at them Edward and I ganged up on them and they were all cowering in fear. The boy's were supposed to be our enemies and they are kissing them.

"We don't need permission from you before we do something." Emmett said.

"But we are enemies with them." Edward threw his hands up in the air.

"Not anymore. I love my little Rosie." He said snuggling in to her. There were gasps all around the room. He just confessed love.

"You love me?" Rosalie said finally speaking after a couple minutes of silence.

"Well, yea. I always have since I laid eyes on you."

"Oh, Em. I love you, too!" she said kissing him.

"Cool! I'm in love…Ohmygod I'm in love." He kept chanting it over and over again while Rosalie laughed at him and I glared at her and Alice. I stormed out of the room in frustration and heard the pleas of Rose and Alice behind me. I just ignored them and kept heading toward our room.

I opened the door and slammed so hard it echoed. I few seconds later it was reopened to reveal Alice and Rosalie.

"What do _you _want?" I asked rudely. I saw them both cringe at my rudeness but shrugged it off.

"Bella, please talk to us. We're sorry. We can't help that were in love." I snorted at that.

"In love? Yesterday you hated both of their guts." I said. I saw a certain look on their faces. "Unless, you have always loved them. That's it! You lied to me. How could you do that? I thought we told each other everything? I thought you were my friends?"

"Bella, we are you fri-" I cut her off by raising my hand.

"Were. We were friends. I'm sorry but I can't be friends with liars. I'm going home for a little to think things through. You two knew I didn't like liars and you lied to me and now you have to suffer the consequences. I'm going to go and pack now. Goodbye." I said walking into my room, closing the door and locking it.

I slide down the door and a tear rolled down my cheek. I may be over-reacting but they lied to me. That is a pet peeve of mine. And they knew that.

I got up and started throwing random clothes, some cd's and my books in my bag. I went into the bathroom and grabbed my bag of toiletries.

After an hour I had all my necessities gathered and was getting ready to leave my room. I decided to leave a note on my bed knowing they would get it eventually.

_Goodbye for now,_ I thought and unlocked the door to open it. When I did open I was almost knocked to the floor.

"Bella, please don't do this. You know we are sorry please forgive us. Please please please please." Alice was down on her knees begging and had her signature pout on but it didn't work on me this time. I pushed Rosalie off me and walked out the door and towards the elevators.

I ran into Edward on the way there.

"Where are you going?" he asked concerned.

"I'm leaving." I said simply. I started walking away.

I heard Edward ask "Why?" but ignored him and kept walking.

When I got down to my car I threw my bag in the back and turned the car on. I decided to drive to Cincinnati, Ohio. A good ten hours from here. I wanted to go far enough away but not too far. I will return eventually. Once I clear my head.

**RPOV**

She left. Bella actually left. I thought she was kidding when she said that, but I was wrong. She left and it's my entire fault. Stupid hormones.

"This is my fault." I mumbled.

"No," Alice disagreed. "It's both of our faults." I couldn't take this.

"I'm going to my room." I said as I got up. I entered the room and took a swift glance at Bella's bed and looked away but not before I noticed a white piece of folded a paper on it.

Curious, I walked over to it and opened it. It was a note from Bella to Alice and I and it read:

_Dear Rosalie and Alice,_

_You are reading this because I left I didn't want to do it, but I felt the need to. I don't quite understand how you could lie to me because neither of you are known as liars in my book, or never used to be. I'm afraid to say that I was proved wrong by your actions this morning. Don't get me wrong, I am happy for you and all I just wish you would have told me when you figured it out instead of keeping it from me because then I wouldn't have left. I would have stayed but you know when someone lies to me I can't be around them for a couple days. Unfortunately, I have to say, that this will last longer than a couple of days because you guys __**were**__ my best friends. Do not call or text me. I will talk to you when I'm ready. Have a good life with your new boyfriends._

_Bella_

I was crying harder than I ever had.

"Alice!' I called barely louder than a whisper, but she heard it and showed up.

"What?" she asked. I handed her the note and she started to read it. When she was done she crying then I was.

Why were we so stupid? We knew Bella would find out and react like this but we did it anyway. I hate my life. It is so unfair.

I ran out the door and to the boys room with Alice not too far behind. I burst through the door and both Emmett and Jasper shot out of their seats to comfort us.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Jasper asked.

"Bella…she…she …she…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"What about Bella?" Em asked.

"She's gone." I whispered.

"What do you mean she's gone? She left?" I nodded my head. We screwed up big time.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW!**

**You guys...how come we slacked off on the reviews for the last chapter. We didn't get as many as we usually do. Is it because of my update pace? If it is I'm sorry.**

**Anyways...shocked? Well it's not that big of a deal. She will come back just give it some time. Haha. But for now...review!!**

**PEACE OUT!**

**~Mackenzie  
**


	7. Getting Bella

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, sadly**

**A/N: Okay, so I'm shocked just as much as you are that I updated so fast.**

**Anyways...who cares cause here it is...Chapter 7!**

I have been in Ohio for a couple hours now. I was missing my girls, desperately wanting to go back, but I just couldn't, not now.

There was a knock at the door. I looked out the peep hole to find someone I never thought about coming to comfort me. Edward.

I opened the door.

"Edward?" I questioned him. What was he doing here.

"I just wanted to come and see if you were okay, and I left to." That's when I took notice to his bags that were in his hands.

"I just stopped by to see if you were alright. I was on my way to my room and heard you crying." He said with emotion.

"You can stay here if you like. I have to bedrooms." I said stepping aside to let him know I wasn't kidding.

"Thanks. I'd appreciate it. It would be nice to have someone to talk to about all of this." He said laughing and entering. I showed him to the room I wasn't using.

"I should probably go check out of the room I was supposed to stay in so someone else can stay in it."

"That would be helpful." I laughed. "I'll join you." I could swear I saw his eyes gleam with such joy but it quickly vanished. He had a girlfriend anyways.

"Great." He offered me his hand and I took it gladly. We started toward the elevator when I heard my name being called.

Alice.

**APOV**

"What do you mean she's gone? She left?" Rose nodded.

"Well, you're not the only one. Edward up and left us too. We have to find them. Now where do you think they would go?" Jasper said while sliding his arm around my waist. I relaxed a little but barely.

We called all the hotels in New York, Pennsylvania, West Virginia and Ohio.

"Yes!" Rose exclaimed. "I found 'em!" the rest of hung up on managers that we were talking to.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"They are in Cincinnati, Ohio." What?! That's a ten hour drive from here. Oh well, we need to bring them home.

"Let's go!" I yelled grabbing my purse and running down the stair towing Jasper behind me. He obviously not as excited considering he was dragging his feet.

I turned around to face him. "STOP! Dragging your feet before I push you down the stairs." I yelled at him. He stopped.

All of us got into my Porsche because it was the fastest. With all of us situated we were off on a long drive.

Finally we arrived in Ohio. We drove to the hotel they were in an asked what room they were in. as I was running down the hall I noticed her and Edward conversing and holding hands.

"Bella!" I yelled. She turned around to look at me. She was shocked at first and then she sent a glare my way. I stopped in my tracks. If looks could kill I'd definitely be dead. She was scarier than Rosalie on her worst day.

Wow. She's really mad at us.

"Bella, please listen to me." She was shaking her head at me and stared walking away. "You're not listening to me."

I felt dizzy. "Bella! Please. Forgive us. Listen to me!" she turned around and screamed.

"Why should I? You and Rosalie lied to me. What's makes you believe you won't do it again? Huh? Sorry but right now. I can't trust with any once of my being. Not now at least." She whispered the last part.

"Bella, we're sorry. We didn't think you would find out." That did not come out right. Her face turned so red.

That's when she finally burst. "YOU PLANNED ON KEEPING THIS FROM ME?! FOR HOW LONG? A WEEK? A MONTH? YEARS? THE REST FO OUR LIVES?! How could you do this to me, Alice? I don't know if it will ever trust you again. In fact I'm ninety-nine percent sure I won't." she was crying now and Edward was comforting her. It made me even sadder to know that I caused those tears. "I think you should leave, Alice." Edward said before walking off with Bella towards the elevators.

I might have just ruined our lives forever. I started crying.

I was running down the hall and passed Jazz, Rose and Em.

"Alice!" Jasper yelled. "Alice wait. Why are you crying? What happened?"

I just kept running until, finally, I was in a park. I sat down a bench and continued to cry. A minute later Jasper, Rose and Emmett were there.

"Alice, what happened?" he asked calmly.

"She's…she's…she's…she said that she is ninety-nine percent sure that she won't forgive us and Edward agreed." I said crying harder than ever.

"Did she say why?" he asked.

"She said it because I accidentally told her she wasn't supposed to find out. She got really, really mad and burst out in tears and was yelling louder than ever." From the corner of my eye I saw Rose flinch. She knew that when Bella was mad it wasn't pretty and her voice was louder than usual then. I was actually scared for a minute when she was yelling.

"Rose," I whispered. She was crying as hard as me now. Our life is ruined.

**BPOV**

On the way to the elevators I heard Alice start crying. I ruined this. I can't do this anymore. I need to apologize.

"Edward, I need to go apologize. I'll be back." I started running down the hall.

I ran outside and saw her Porsche, but no one was in it. I started running all over.

Finally, after ten minutes of looking I saw all of them sitting on a bench in a park. I walked over to tem. Both of my girls were sitting on their 'boyfriends' laps crying into their shirts.

"Alice," I whispered. She looked up with puffy red eyes.

"B-Bella?" she asked in a blubbery voice. She rubbed her eyes. "Bella!"

She jumped off of Jasper's lap and ran to me. She engulfed me in hug and I fell to the ground. I started to laugh and she joined in.

Rose didn't here Alice apparently because she was till crying in Emmett's shirt.

"Rose," I said to her. After that I felt like I was in deja-vu. She did the same exact thing as Alice. Finally I had my best friends back.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW! I want more reviews.**

**Okay so I updated really fast to see if I would get my normal amount of reviews this time because forthe last two chapters we didn't get the normal amount. So try to get mre then ten this time you guys. I want to see how much you lve this story. If you love enough maybe I'll get 15 reviews and that would be lovely.**

**BTW, Check out my other stories if you haven't already.**

**PEACE OUT FIRE SCOUT!**

**~Makenzie :) ;) :P**


	8. Emmett with paint and Edward

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything. I'm just a fan girl wriing about it.**

**A/N: Finally! The moment you've all been waiting for! An UPDATE! Yay! *Happy dances***

**Okay so I'm gonna shut up now so you can read!

* * *

**

After a couple of minutes Edward came out. He didn't look to happy, but he could deal.

"Hey man, we're sorry." Emmett said to him.

"I don't care anymore; I just want to go home. So can we leave now?" he asked frustrated.

"Yes! Let's go!" Alice cheered.

We started walking when Emmett suddenly spoke.

"Who wants to race back to the hotel?" he asked wagging his eyebrows.

Everyone said yes except for me because I am uncoordinated and would probably fall. So I told them I would just meet them there. They agreed and took off.

I silently thought to myself. I ended up thinking about Edward.

His hair, his eyes, the way he-. What?! Why am I thinking about him? I don' have feelings for him. Oh, who am I kidding? I do! I have feelings for him and it's not good. He has a girlfriend. He would never be interested in me. I'm just plain old boring Bella.

Now the question is, is do I tell Rose and Alice? Can they keep a secret for once in there life?

Well there's no reason mot to try and if he finds out I guess I'll just leave. Unless he feels the same for me.

_Stop kidding yourself, Bella. He doesn't have feelings for you in that way at all._

I finally arrived at the hotel and Emmett and Jasper were bickering.

"So, who won?"

"Me!" Jasper and Emmett said.

"No, I did! Stop that!" they both croosed there arms.

"Oh don't worry. It's okay to act like five year old girls sometimes. And don't worry. Yor both winners." I said passing them and patting them both on the heads. I heard a couple of snickes from behind me. I knew they would be laughing.

"Okay so how are we riding home? We have three cars and the all need to go home." Rosalie said.

Alice spoke up. "Well I was think me and Jasper, Edward and Bella and Rosalie and Emmett."

I was hinking it would be a good time to tell one of the girls about my Edward delema."Alice I need to speak to you so can we do You and me in my car, Edward and Jasper in Edward's and Rosalie amd Emmett in your's." I winked at her so she knew it was about a boy.

"Okay, well let's go and get your guys stuff and get the heck out of here." we started towards the doors and to the elavators when I suddenly got an idea. I pushed Rose and ran towards the elavators. The doors opened and I went inside adthey losed before Rose got to me. I was hoping she would catch on.

When the doors opened I went towards my room. I looked around the corner and sure enough Rose was there banging at the doo and yelling. I hope Alice would catch on.

I slowly backed up and around the corner and luckily she didn't notice me.

Alice caught up then and asked why Rose was yelling from around the corner.

"I think it is because she beat us here and she thinks we are in the apartment, keeping her locked out."

"Oh," she said then got an evil smirk. She wouldn't, "Rose," she would, "Rose stop pounding on the door. You're gonna break it. Bella isn't in there she is around the corner." She said laughing.

"Alice!" I shrieked.

Just then Rosalie bounded around the corner and had me pinned in about 2.5 seconds. She knew my weakness so she started tickling me.

"Rose…stop, I…ca-can't breathe." She stopped.

As we were getting up, probably the hottest three guys came around the corner.

"Whoa! What do we have here?" the big burly one said.

We all started cracking up. It was deja-vu from the first day we moved in! And it was all my idea.

"Good idea, Bells! That was so much from!" Rose and Alice said in unision.

"Okay, now I really want to go home so let's get our stuff and leave before I explode!'" Jasper said. I laughed and entered my room and got my stuff. Edward had gona back to his room to get his stuff. Everyone was out in the hallay waiting for Edward to come out. He sure akes his sweet time about it.

"I have an idea!" Emmett said. This is not going to be good.

"What could possibly have running through your head?" Jasper asked.

"Um, I was thinking that we take a bucket and tie it up above the door and fill it with paint!" he said clapping and jumping up and down mimicking Alice.

"And where do you suppose we get the supplies?" I asked.

"I have some stored in Edwards trunk."

"So ou have that in thee for days like these?" he nodded. "ou are officially _the_ weirdest person alive!"**(A/N: Other than me and my friends :P)** I said throwing up my hand and walking in the other direction while shaking my head.

Emmett ran down the hall caught me and pushed me back to where they were and took off again to were I'm assuming was Edward's car.

He came back not a minute later with all the supplies in his hands. He started putting the prank together and was done in a couple of minutes. "Now all we have to do is wait for Edward to come out!" he said.

Perciscly five minutes later Edward came out and was downed by two gallons of hot pink paint.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

"Um...it was Bella!"

"Hey!" I said. "It was so not me! It was you!" Edward apparently didn't care na dtook off after Emmett down the hall.

"Anyone think we should go break up the fight?" Rosalie said.

We all nodded and started running down the all in the direction the boys went.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW!**

**Okay so finally I updated! Yay. Oh and check out my new story _A Past That Left All Broken,_ if you haven't already, and leave a review! I want ****to know what you guys think!**

**PEACE OUT!**

**~Mackenzie**


	9. Feelings and the Crash

**Disclaimer: **

**Emmett: OMC!!!!!**

**Edward: OMC?**

**Jasper and Bella: WHAT?!??!**

**Emmett: Dudes! We forgot to right a disclamer! And, Edward, as in OH MY CARLISLE!**

**Bella: I'm a girl! Edward is NOT gay.**

**Jasper: Disclamer? Emmett I think you mean dis_claim_er.**

**Emmett: Oh sorry!**

**Jasper: Idiot**

**Edward: Where the heck is OH MY CARLISLE from? *Shakes head and walks away***

**:)**

**I don't own Twilight...**

**A/N: An update anyone?**

**NOW READ! READ! READ!**

**********

_J'adore Vivienne, habillez-moi _

_Gucci, Fendi, et Prada. Valentino, Armani too. Merde I love them Jimmy Choo._

_Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be _

I heard my phone go off and took it out. I realized it was Alice's ringtone. What the- what the hell is she texting my for when shes two feet away. I opened my phone anyways and read what is said.

**(Alice: Italics and Bella: Bold)**

_So whos the guy u like??_

I glared at her and replyed.

**Edward. Now can u wait til we r in the car and on the way home 2 talk about it?? i really dont want him finding out.**

She squealed so I know she got it. I looked over at her and gave her a pleading look. All she did was nod her head yes. I also mouthed to her to not tell anyone. She just mimicked what she did earlier. We hopped into the car around 9pm and took off down the road.

"So Edward huh?" she asked. I just graoned and continued looking out the window.

"Oh no! Bella, you are going to talk to me about this. And you yelled at me and Rose! That's so not fair."

"I just figured it out like a minute after we got back into the hotel, but he has a girlfriend. Who would want to go out with a girl like me anyways?" I said.

"Bell, you are beautiful and don't you doubt it for a second." she said almost yelling.

"Alice, just drop it please."

"I will but Bella-" I looked out the window on my side and saw a 18-wheeler coming at us. It was gonna hit us. Hit me!

"ALICE!" I sobbed, yelled shaking her shoulder. She didn't have time to respond.

**RPOV**

I was in the car with Emmet behind Alice and Bella, with Jasper and Edward next to us. I looked up and gasped. There was huge 18-wheeler coming right towards Alice and Bella.

"EMMETT!" I yelled. He slammed on the brakes the same time as Edward. The 18-wheeler hit the porsche and I let out a wailing scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! No, no, no, no, no, no! Not Bella! Not Alice! Why couldn't be us?!" I would have given my life for those two. I love them. No please! People were getting out of their car and running over to Bella's car.

**EPOV**

I looked up when I heard Rosalie scream Emmet, really loud. I turned towards the windsheild and froze in place. I still had enought time to slam on the brakes. A huge 18-wheeler crashed into Bella and Alice. The car turned over and the truck just kept going. I already saw Rosalie over there by Bella's window. I flew out of the car and went over there. I looked into the car on Bella's side and cringed. I started sobbing. Why? Why Bella? Why Alice?

**********

**A/N: REVIEW!**

**What did ya think? **

**Like it?**

**Love it? **

**Hate it?**

**REVIEW IT!**

**Don't kill me! Ahh. I'm going just hid behind my chair until all the reviews are sent in. Also, sorry it's short but I need my details for the next chapter.**

**_The Vampire Diaries _premeired on Thursday last week and it was awesome! Also my mom is letting me go to the _midnight_ premeir if _New Moon_ with my bestest buddy, Demelza! (Deme( she has a FF to, so read her stories. Her authors name is Demelza Llivell. Shes in my favorites!)! Yay! I am so happy! Also I am going to postpone _EMMETT! _for a little. Probably till_ Forever and Always, I'll Be Here_ is done. And if you have read it and are a fan I am sorry. Please forgive me but I just started school 2 weeks ago and it's hectic this year they have so many things, like tests and a full week where we have to pick out what classes we want to take in highschool(which I am not looking foward to) and it's just...UGH! I am so sorry but my updates on all my stories will not be as frequent. I will do my best when I can. Once again sorry! One million times over!**

**In other news...(I sound like a news reporter :P) if anyone is interested in being a beta for this story, just PM me and you don't need to have a beta reader profile account. I'll just send it via PM. If you're interested Send me a PM and I will pick out of the applicants. And if I chose you I will send you the details about how I am going to have you do this. So just a PM away and you could beta this story and any of my other ones if you read them.**

**LUV YA LOTS,**

**~Mackenzie**


	10. Author's Note! Please read!

**Author's note:**

**(This is on all my current stories)**

**Sorry this is not a chapter my fans. The is something else but it is nothing that has to do with me not updating. So take a breather.**

**Are you ready now?? You are?! Great!**

**Anyways...so I'm gonna have a little contest! Woohoo! Here is what you need to do and read if you want to enter in theis contest...**

**First of all, it is just a short story and you DO NOT have to make it a story on your profile.**

**Now listen up:**

**1.) The story is going to be a BXE story**

**2.) Each chapter will be sent in a PM to me by the friday night of that week, meaning, you will have a new chapter to me every week. You can only submit no more than 3 chapters a week and 1 a day!**

**3.)Each chapter is a minimum of 2,500 words and a maximum of 6,500 words.**

**4.) Must be at least 10 chapters long and no more than 25.**

**5.) CANON COUPLES! Although they may be with someone different through some of the story. But they must end up as canon couples.**

**6.) May be any rating.**

**I think that is all for the rules.**

**This contest will end on November 1st at 7:59pm EST (Eastern standard time)**

**If you would like to enter this contest, PM saying the following:**

**~Your name**

**~The title of your story**

**~The summary**

**~The rating in which your story falls into**

**~The date in which you will send the first chapter**

**I WILL NOT EXCEPT ANY MORE SUBMISSIONS AFTER SATURDAY OCTOBER 9th!**

**I will need 1 other judge.**

**On November 1st I will delete and chapter submissions and the Judge will send me there 3 choices and her and I will discuss and on Monday November 2nd I will post the results on my profile.**

**There will be a 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place. If your story wins I will see to it that you out it on your profile. You don't have to but if it isn't already then I would be nice for it to be on there. You will never get contact from me or the judge until November 2nd if you have won.**

**If you win and put it on your profile then you can do whatever you want with it. If you don't win, I don't care what you do with it. No offence :)**

**Thank you! And I hope to get many entries. If you have any further questions please just send me a PM!**

**~Mackenzie **

**I'm looking forward to reading some stories!**


	11. Shock x2!

**Disclamier: I don't own Twilight sadly.**

**A/N: I know I left you hanging from the last chapter and it's calamity! But here you go! Sorry it's been so long! I'm working on each chapter at a time...each story should have a chapter by the end of this week...**

**Remember to check out my contest, It's on my profile...**

**********

**_RPOV_**

I flung the door to the car open so hard it almost fell off the hinges. I had sprinted to the overturned car and started bawling my eyes out. I crouched down and looked into the driver's side. Bella's side. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. She had a huge gash down her face going aross her eye and down to her mouth. It even went down to the end of her torso. Oh Bella, i'm so sorry, I thought to myself.

I suddenly remembered Alice and stood up and went to her side of the car.

Alice had huge gash in her neck as if someone slit it and her arm was twistd in a gross way. Alice.

**_EPOV_**

I stood up and walked over to Jasper and Rosalie who were already full out crying. I looked around and all the people were screaming and yelling and some police cars were arriving and also going after the 18-wheeler.

This is the end. There is nothing we could do.

**_EPOV (Emmett)_**

Poor Bella and Alice. I know how Rose and Jasper must feel. It's hard to lose someone you love. I'm so sorry, Rose. I thought.

I walked over to her and put my arm around her. She leaned into me and cried into my shirt. I looked around and saw paramedics coming from all over.

"Please move. Please move out of the way." one of them said.

"Can we please ride in the ambulance with you? These are our friends." Rose asked.

"One of you can but the rest of you have to follow." He said.

Rose ended up going. since they were her best friends and she's known them longer.

**_JPOV (At the hospital)_**

Alice. Oh Alice.

She wasn't moving at all. She lay there still as a rock. Her and Bella's heartbeat were very slow.

The door opened and Rose, Emmet and Edward came in from the cafeteria. For twenty minutes we stood there and cried. The door then opened again which revealed the docter this time. "I'm sorry to say this but for them to survive this is very slim. Don't expect them to make it through the next two nights. I'm sorry once again. Also visiting hours are over so if you could please leave. You may come back tomorrow." He said then left the room. Rose's eyes had rivers of tears coming out of them.

**_RPOV_**

When the docter revealed the possible outcome of life or death I couldn't hold in the tears anymore. They were coming out of my as fast as an overflowed river flows.

We enter the guys' apartment and I went to the couch and crashed. I was gonna go to that hospital as soon as I woke up.

******

I woke up with a jolt and everything from yesterday came flooding back to my. The crash. The outcome. I jumped up from the couch and ran out the door with Emmett calling after me. I ran to our apartment and unlocked the door. I entered my room and grabbed a pair of faded skinny jeans and a black tee and black converse to fit my mood. Put on my jacket and grabbed my purse on the way out.

I had to see if they made it through the night.

******

I went straight to Alice and Bella's room and went I entered I heard the faint beating of two heart monitors. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

I finally took the time to look a the time and it was 6:25 in the morning. I sat in the chair between Alice and Bella.

I must have dozed off because I was awoken by a huge gasp. I jumped and looked upa dn saw Alice's eyes open. I breathed a sight of relife and looked to my left and saw Bella's eyes open too. She lloked at me with a confused expression.

"Who are you?"

**********

**A/N: DID YOU LIKE IT?!?!?!?!**

**I am so sorry that it is short and I haven't updated in a while but I had to leave it off there. Just put it this way...a least you got a chapter.**

**Please review!! **

**Luv Ya!**

**~Mackenzie**

**P.S. I'm working on_ Forever and Always, I'll Be Here_ next**


	12. Phone Calls

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**A/N: Enjoy!!**

**********

I could hear a faint beeping noise in the background as I came back from my unconiusness. I opened my eyes as soon as I heard a gasp come from somewhere in the room. I looked over to my right and saw Alice lying there with her eyes open staring at the ceiling. I heard someone breathe a sigh of relief and I looked down and saw a gorgous blonde sitting in the chair looking at me with a smile.

"Who are you?" I asked in a nasty voice not wanting this stranger in my room any longer. Her eyes went wide and then sad a tears threatened to fall over the rim. I felt my heart drop at this sight.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way...I just don't like strangers in my hospital room." I said to her.

"Hi Bella!!!" I heard Alice yell. "Hi person I don't know!" She yelled to the blonde girl.

"You both don't remember me?" she asked with tears pouring down her face.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could but I don't." Alice said to her.

"I'll be right back. I need to go and get your guys docter." she said in a low voice and slipped out of the room after looking back at us once. Once she was gone I ripped all the cords off of me, Alice following suit and sat up and looked around wondering why I was here. I tried to force the memories to come back to me but after a minute I got a migrain and after the the docter came in, the blonde M.I.A.

"Isabella," I cut him off. "Bella." I stated blandly. "Well, Bella, it seems you took quite a spill but you should be fine pther than the memory loss. I'm sorry to say this but this could be permentant. I know you two can't remember anything thaty happened in the past three months but you will slowly grow used to not being able to remember anything. The young lady who came and got me was Rosalie who is your best friend. Same with you too, Alice. She really loves you guys and she is going to everything in her power to try and help you remember along with the three boys with her Edward, Emmett and Jasper. You won't remember them but the will be here for you but I will sign you out so you can go. Your cut and gashes were treated while you were out and we will see you back here when we give you a call to get the stiches out. Rosalie will come in here and get you. Oh! I almost forgot! You may drive but make sure someone is with you at all times and that doesn't mean eachother." he said pointing finger at us."M'kay? Good."

About five minutes later Rosalie came in and said in a quiet, mumbled voice "Let's go."

We slowly and silently followed after her not wanting to upset her.

We walked down a long corridor into a lobby and as we entered three boys stood up. "Oh my god." The blonde one and the bronze haired ones said. The blonde one was staring at Alice and the bronze haired god was staring at me. I looked back at the blonde and glared, hard. He looked at my and cringed. No one stares at Alice like that. And the huge one standing next to Rose didn't make me happy either.

"Get away from her." I said in a low voice. I don't know why but I didn't like them because I felt protective over them both. He backed away at my request and I grabbed Rosalie's forearm and pulled her over to me. She let out a small very faint smile at this action.

"Can I speak please?" Alice asked politely.

"Alice, you don't have to ask honey." the blonde said to her. I tensed. "Honey?" I asked him in a dark voice.

"I-I-I." I threw my hand up in the air.

"Save it, hot shot." I said to him.

"As I was saying, Who the hell are you three?" Alice asked rudely.

"Alice, this is Jasper," Rosalie said pointing the blonde bozo, "Edward," she said pointing to the greek god," and Emmett." she answered pointing to huge one who cracked a smile at me when I looked at him and I instantly grimanced at him.

"I don't like you," I said stabbing him in the chest. "So don't smile at me." The one who was Jasper laughed. "You either." I said to him.

"What?! What about Edward?!" Emmett boomed.

"Naw, I like him." I said and smiled to him as he returned the gesture.

"Me too!" Alice suddenly yelled. I looked over and gave her an approving smile.

Jasper made a weird noise that came from his throat.

"What the hell was that?!" Alice yelled running around swinging her purse, but also using it as a head shield.

"That was Jasper, dumbass. Let's go." Rose said.

We started walking through the door when Jasper pulled me aside.

"Eww get off me you imbecile!" I yelled at him slapping him. There was now a huge red mark on his cheek and I interanlly smiled at this.

"Why don't you like me, Bella?" he asked in a nervous tone.

"Because I don't like the vibe i'm getting from you. As in if you were a oh a vampire or something you would want to kill me. Something like that. So stay away from Alice or you better sleep with one eye opened buddy. Have a good day." I said to him skipping off.

When we got home I skipped into the room and sat on the couch flipping through tv channels trying to find something interseting when the phone rang.

I ran to pick it up.

"Hello, this is buddy the elf, what's your favorite color?" I said into the phone.

"Hm...is this Bella Swan?" The male voice asked.

"No! Didn't I already say I was buddy the elf?!?!?! Hello?! Duh!! Use your ears!" and then I hung up.

"Bella? Who was that?" Rose asked as she came out.

"Beats me!" I said just as the phone rang again.

"I'll get it!" I yelled.

"Hello! This is buddy the elf, what's your favorite color?" I asking into the reciever.

"Cut the crap Bella! I know it's you!"

"Would you like chesse with that, sir?"

"Bella!" Rosalie hissed from the kitchen.

"Bella, stop it!" the guy said into my ear.

"Hold on one moment please an operater will be right with you." I said before turning up the music and putting the phone next to it.

I gave Rose huge grin and pionted at her and then the phone and the her and then the phone and the her and the the phone signaling for her to go and be the "operator."

"Bella! No! No way will I-" I brought out my pout. "Fine!"

"Hello you have reached Elephant World, may I help you?" she asked into the phone while I stifled a laugh.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I heard the voice come from the reciever in her hands.

"That be $1,932.84 please." she said.

"What?! I'm not paying the money!"

"Sir would you like to place a collect call the Thailand or not?" She said.

"Why in the world would I call...Thailand?" he asked confused. Rose now had it on speaker.

She gave me eyes as to yell something funny.

"Dorothy! I need my back cream now before my rash comes back!" I yelled while holding my nose to make my vioce sound weird.

"OH MY GOD! GOODBYE!"

"Wait sir! You forgot your pickles with that!" Rosalie yelled into the phone before the dial tone came on. I couldn't hold it in any longer and fell the floor laughing so hard along with Rose when sleepy head Alice came out of her room. We must have woken her up from her nap.

"Must you be so loud?" she hissed at us. We just kept laughing.

Then the phone rang with a different number on it. I eyed Rose for her to toss me the phone.

"Oh my god, so the other day I was outside with my two dogs Nugget and Bullet and you see Nugget is four and Bullet is two so you know Nugget was pooping when Bullet came flying around the corner and ran right into him knocking him over. Nugget got mad and took three steps before finishing his buisness. When he was done he ran after Bullet all around the yard and then ran into a tree. My life is messed up!" I told them my story before hanging up on them and turning to Rose and Ali who both had their mouths on the floor gaping at me in amusement.

They started laughing so hard when I cracked a smile.

"Thank you, thank you very much." I said with my best Elvis impression and then bowed and walked off to my room to go to bed since I was tired.

******

I woke up the next morning thinking about last night and went to the cabinets to find two buckets of black paint.

I went over to the boys room and tied the buckets up to the door and tied them so that when the opened the door they would get splashed with paint. I crept back to my room, closed the door, took a huge breath and then let out an ear peircing sceam so they would run over here to see what was wrong. "What the hell, Bella?" Rose said as she came out of her room with Alice.

"Shh, just wait and watch the front door." I said to them.

"Why?" I didn't respond as the front door opened and the black goons came in.

"Tha-thats why!" I said laughing so hard falling to the floor. The followed suit and laughed.

"This. Isn't. Funny."

I liked the new funny Bella!

**********

**A/N: Review!!**

**I am so sorry! As in my previous note I just couldn't figure out to write it down but here it is now just like I promised.**

**Comment on anything you liked in this chapter if there was anything. Hope you enjoyed!!**

**Till next time,**

**~Terrified To Forget**


	13. She's slowly dying

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I never will so...**

**A/N: Here y'all go..Hope you enjoy!**

**********

"I hate the new Bella." Emmett said slowly.

"But Emmett, you love jokes!" I exclaimed to him.

"Yeah, but only when I do them! Wait! How do you remember that? I thought you lost your memory?" He said.

I just shrugged. "Bella, we're gonna start helping you now. First off, do you remember anything, anything at all?" Edward said completely ignoring Emmett. "No, just that Emmett loved jokes." I said to him.

"Well, at least there's a start." Edward mumbled. I could tell that Edward was upset about something. "I'm sorry you guys. It's not my fault I can't remember! I'm sorry I played that trick on you!" I yelled. I jumped up from where I was on the couch and ran to my room, slamming the door but not before hearing Edward yell.

"Bella! Wait!" I locked the door and slide down it with my head in my hands and my body wracking with sobs. I hated not being able to remember. All I could remember was Alice's life. They were my friends. I wasn't supposed to forget them, yet here I am on the ground in my room crying because of it. I missed all the stuff that I couldn't remember. I hated being like this. I'm sure Alice does to but she would never show it. I can't help it, that when they think back on there fun times that I don't even remember being there.

I don't know how long it was, but to soon there was a pleading knock at my door.

"Please, please, Bella, please open the door!" It was Edward's voice. I could here muffled voices in the background. "No way in hell! If I can't remember anything then why should I come out?" I heard footsteps and figured he and he others had walked away. About five minutes later there was another knock. "Go away Edward!" I yelled.

"Bella, open the door, it's Alice." I heard her soft voice say. I got up and opened the door for her. The others were right behind her, but I pulled her in shut the door and locked it.

"What do you want?" I asked her, the venom dripping out like an open dam in a river.

"Cool it. Why are you mad at me? I feel the same way." I sighed in her general direction.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you seem so carefree, like you don't care that you might not ever remember. And then here I am freaking out about it. Edward has this sad look upon his face and I can't help to think it's my fault because I can't remember." I sobbed into my hands. finished saying anything.

"Bella, I'm not carefree. I'm acting like that to make them happy. Deep down inside I'm scared shitless. I want to remember just as bad as the next person, which by the way is you. And as for Edward, Rosalie told me that he is sad for two reasons. One because of our accident and two, because he broke up with his girlfriend of four years. Things that don't just end in a matter of minutes. It's not just, 'I don't want to go out anymore, see ya.' shit. It's more like you've known them for four years and you have this special bond with them. He loved her apparently but not anymore or something like that. They had ended yesterday at some time. Anyways, back to the point of not remembering. I feel for you, hun. I'm going through it to. I feel bad for not remembering, also. It's so hard!" she lectured. Never heard a speech that long from her.

"I didn't know that." I whispered softly. I felt bad but I didn't at the same time. I feel connected to Edward, but I'm scared of him. Like he could snap any second or something. I voiced my thoughts to Alice.

"Alice, I feel connected to Edward. But I'm scared of him. I feel like any moment he will snap. I feel like he doesn't like me or something. I can't really trust him in my heart fully and that scares me. It's like the feeling most women get after being raped. Like they trust the men but they arn't allowed to touch them. And then with that feeling of trust there is also fright that they will do the exact same thing to you. Like at any second you will writhing in pain underneath of them. While they're smirking at you may I add." I said to her.

"Bella, where did this come from? Edward cares very much for you. I even think he loves you." she said with a smile.

"Don't you get it, Alice?! I don't know why but I feel that if I get close to him something bad will happen. I'm not sure if I felt like this when I still had my memory. I'm sure I did because I don't think head trauma would bring this on. I don't like the other men because I'm afraid they could hurt us. I like Edward but I can't trust him. I feel this pull to him, but my heart won't give in at the same time." An image in my mind suddenly flashed by, but was gone in an instant. An image that frightened me.

"That's why I feel like this." I whispered more to myself than to Alice.

"Excuse me?" she asked. I couldn't answer. I was in shock. The image scared me. Did that really happen? And why was it one of the first things that I remembered? How old was I? Did I ever tell Alice or Rose?

"Bella! Bella! What did you mean by that?! Did you remember something?" I heard Alice's frantic voice in the background of my mind.

"Help me." I whispered before I passed out in her lap.

**APOV**

"Help me." she whispered before she passed out on my lap. "Rose! Rosalie!" I got up and went to look why there was no response. She was gone. I quickly got up and sprinted into the boys room. They were gone. I was halfway back to my room when I crumpled. "Help! Please somebody! Help me please!" I said blacking out in the hallway. I was vaugly aware of a woman yell.

"Oh my dear lord!" Picking me up gently. I whispered to her then fell into darkness.

**(What could be wrong? Don't worry chapter ain't over yet.)**

**Third person POV**

As Bella and Alice lay unconsicious in the hallway and bedroom, Rosalie and the boys were down a couple of blocks eating food leting the two of them talk out there problems. Little did she know, they were unconsious.

**Patricia's POV (Someone who lives in the apartments on the girls' floor. Will only be in this story for this chapter.)**

I was in my apartment making lunch for me and my husband when I heard a yell.

"Help! Please somebody! Help me please!" It was a young girls voice. I quickly took off my apron and ran to the door. I swung it open and stepped into the hall only to find a young girl maybe twenty lying unconsious on the floor.

"Oh my dear lord!" I ran to her and picked her up gently in my arms. "Help...Bella." she whispered before falling limp in my arms. "Oh please sweetie no." I said to her, moving the hair from her face. Wait, she said help Bella. Who was this Bella girl? I don't even know hwat apartment they're in. I looked down the hall and saw a door wide open. I figured this might be her room. I got up carring the child in my arm and went to the door. I laid her down in one of the nearby chairs and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" I said into the room getting no response. I opened my mouth to say something when a voice came from behind me.

**RPOV**

"Who the hell are you?" I asked the woman standing in our doorway.

"Ma'am, do you live here?" she asked me nicely but a little frantic.

"Yes?" I answered more like a question. "Why?" The actual question.

"Well, I was in my kitchen cooking when I heard a scream for help. I looked out my door and found this young lady," she said pointing to Alice, wo was asleep. "...and she was lying on the floor in the hallway. The last thing she said to me was "Help Bella." andthen she passed out. This door was open so I thought this might be her room and Bella may be found here."

I had now realized that Alice was completely unconsious. I ran into mine and Bella's room and found her on the floor with a little blood coming from the back of her head. Oh no! Please, no! Her hair was splayed everywhere around her. The smell of blood was getting to me and I couldn't help I had to tell her to stay here while I went and got the boys.

"Ma'am, can you please stay here for one second? I have to get my friends to help me." I said to her not wating for an answer. On the way to their room I started crying uncontrollably I triped, but I got back up and continued to their room. I walked in and Emmett glanced up.

"Rosie!" he yelled jumping off the chairs. "What's wrong?!" by now Edward and Jazz had come out.

"Bella...Alice...Blood..unconsious...room...hallway." I couldn't for a coherent sentence to save my life. Emmett picked me up and we started walking out. I could here Edward on the phone behind us.

"The ambulance are on their way." He said.

When we got to the room Edward gasped at the sight of Bella and knelt down beside her. He wiped her hair back from her face. As he touched her she seemed to flinch back slightly, but other than that she made no more movements.

Not even five minutes later the EMT's arrived. The checked out Alice and said she would be fine, that she was unconsious because of shock. Bella on the other hand...

"She may be dying."

**********

**A/N: REVIEW!!!**

**Really long chapter.... for me at least :)**

**Can we please get some more reviews...we didn't get that many last time...I think I'm losing some of you...so please?? I'll give you a virtual cookie?!!!???!**

**Don't worry, Bella will not be staying so fun filled and crazy. She's gonna become the Bella we all know and love and get sad when she doesn't remember something important in someone's life. And also because 1 or 2 people didn't like her that way.**

**So this was a somewhat heartfelt and sad chapter I guess but it ties the whole story together. Trust me. :) This may have been boring to some of you and for that I am sorry, but it's important. And I know you probably want to know what happened to Bella but you'll see.**

**I NEED A BETA READER!!!**

**Hope you enjoyed this.**

**'Til next time,**

**~Terrified to Forget**


	14. I Hate You Edward Cullen!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I never will so...**

**A/N: Here y'all go..Hope you enjoy!**

**********

**APOV**

"I call riding in the ambulance with her!" Edward shouted before anyone.

"No! I want to go with her!" I shouted at him. He glared at me and I glared back. "You both come with us, then it won't matter we'll be right behind them. He said she might be dying so I don't think she'll wake up in the five minute drive to the hospital." Rose said in a soft whisper. We both agreed and all of us ran to her car. Bella had just been loaded into the ambulance. One of the men was doing CPR on her while other started hooking her up to machines. I sobbed and got into the back with Edward and Jasper. The whole way there Edward just looked out the window with a diatant look on his face while Jasper comforted me.

The second the car pulled into the parking spot I climbed over Jasper and Edward got out and we ran after the EMTs into the building. We were just about to follow them down a long cooridor when a nurse stoped up.

"I'm sorry, you cannot go down there and see her yet. She needs help first." Edward glared at her. "How bad is she?" he asked he quietly.

"Bad. Very bad. She should wake up within the next five hours if she doesn't die though. She might not ever remember. Just as a clairification." He sighed and looked down. "Wh-" he started.

"Im sorry, but I cannot answer anymore further questions." she turned around and walked the way she came.. We also turned around and walked back to the waiting room.

**BPOV**

It was like I was at the bottom of a darkest abyss. And it scared me. Everytime I would try to scream nothing would come out of my mouth, like there was never any sound there before. As if on instinct I turned expecting to see a way out.

But, instead of seeing a way out, I found something, or more like someone, that I never wanted to see again. Carter. He glared at me. I screamed but no noise came out again. It was like it reverberated off the abyss walls and smirked back at me. I screamed again and this time it made noise.

I felt someone shaking me. I twisted and turned. Then I heard someone calling my name. "Bella! Bella! Bella!!" I jerked awake and and looked around. There was a male docter standing over me. He reached for my forehead but I flinched back from his touch. He pulled back with a look a recognition on his face.

"She's been raped before." he whispered, backing away. One of the female nurses came over and was about to touch my forehead when I screamed the loudest I have screamed in my life.

"EDWARD!!!"

**EPOV**

I was halfway asleep when I heard my name. I didn't think anything of it thinking it was just my imagaination. I was just about to doze off when I was jolted awake by a scream.

"EDWARD!!!" I jumped up and so did everyone else. "Bella." I whispered. I looked back at the others and they all nodded. I looked back down the hallway and then at them. Then...I ran.

I ran down the hallway faster than ever before. When I reached Bella's room. I swung the door open And it slammed against the wall, I'm sure leaving a hole in it. I look at Bella.

"Sir! You need to get out of here right now!!" The docter yelled. A nurse reached at Bella and she screamed. "Edward!!" I started to run towards her when a nurse stopped me. "You need to leave." she said sturnly.

"I'm Edward!!" I yelled at here. She looked at me then moved. I continued to Bella's bed. Not carin about any of the machines, she ripped them all out and jumped off the bed, surprisingly not falling and running over to me. She jumped on me and she hugged me so tight, I almost couldn't breathe.

"Help me, Edward."

"Shh..shh. I'm here, shh." I said to her stroking her hair. She still had her legs wrapped around me and was now crying into my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head, breifly noticing the docter and nurses leave. When she calmed down a little...she talked.

"Do you love me?" she whispered.

"Of course, Bella." she paused. "No, I mean, like love love me." she said.

"Bella, your my best friend. Of course I love you." I said to her starting to get confused at what she was saying. "No!" she yelled. She jumped off of me and went over to her bed. "I meant, are you in love with me?" I froze in my spot. Did I?

"Because, I...I love you." she said in a very soft whisper. I just stared at her. I shook my head and spoke.

"Bella, you don't remember anything, your just talking whack." I told her. I seemed to be getting angry. I didn't know why.

"I remember! Edward, I remember! I remember moving into the apartments, the prank you guys pulled, us making you pay...I remember. You have a girlfriend Tanya." when she said the last one my heart sunk.

"We're not going out anymore. Tanya and I." I said.

"I'm sorry. But, I remember. You should be happy." she had a smile on her face as she said this. "Bella, I don't love you." I yelled at her. Her face fell. "Fine! Then just leave! I don't ever want to see you again!" she yelled back at me. I looked at waiting for her to say: Just kidding! She wasn't. I turned around and walked out. Halfway down the hallway, I heard her yell.

"I HATE YOU EDWARD CULLEN!"

**********

**A/N: REVIEW!!!**

**YIKES!!!!!! What's gonna happen? So she remembers and she told him she loves him....so what's gonna happen? Who knows?? Oh right!!! I do!!**

**M'kay, well, you'll just have to see.**

**Peace out y'all!**

**~TTF**


	15. Released

**Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I don't own Twilight, and neither do you!!!**

**A/N: happytimes :)**

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

**BPOV**

"I HATE YOU EDWARD CULLEN!!" I yelled out the door as it swung shut. Tears were streaming down my face as my voice cracked on the last word. They were coming down in river flows as the door flew open and Rosalie came in. "Oh Bella!!" she cried. She ran up to me and hugged me fiercely. I hugged her back blubbering words.

"H-he broke m-my hea-rt, Rosie." I sniffed as I cried into her shoulder. "What did he do?" she asked calmly although I knew she was blowing up inside.

"I told him I loved him and he yelled at me that he didn't love me and then I told him I never wanted to see him again. I told him to leave. He looked at me for a minute and then left." she rubbed my back smoothly, thinking things through.

"Bella, hunny, i'm gunna go get Alice. Since you both don't remember, maybe there are things you could talk about." she said softly. She turned to leave but I grabbed her arm. "No! I mean, yes I want to see her, but no! I remember! I remember everything. When we moved, meeting the boys' and everything." I smiled a big goofy grin at her. She smiled back and congradulated me but went to get Ali anway.

She came through the door about two minutes later. We talked about stuff and she was slowly was remembering old things.

**EPOV**

I was sitting in the waiting room, thinking over the stuff that went down in the hospital room. Rosalie came out then. She stormed over to me and slapped me across the face...hard.

"Ow!!" I yelled bringing my hand up to my face. "You jackass!! How could you?! You broke Bella's heart!" she cried to me before turning on her heal and leaving the hospital. I stared at her shocked, then Emmett spoke up. "What did you do?" he asked.

"I messed up." I whispered to him. I stood up and walked out of the hospital waiting room, down towards Bella's room. I knocked lightly on the door. "Who is it?" Alice asked.

"It's me." I whispered softly, but also loud enough for them to hear.

I heard loud footsteps then the door burst open. "Bella doesn't want to see you! So go the hell away and never return! Or better yet, go rot in hell, you bastard!" she yelled before slamming the door shut in my face.

_2 Weeks Later_

Bella was being released from the hospital today. She still wouldn't talk to me though.

**BPOV**

I was relieved that I was finally being released from the hospital today. I still wouldn't talk to Edward. It would take alot for him to get me to talk to him. He cut me deep when he all but yelled to me that he didn't love me.

Just as I stepped out of the bathroom, the door opened and the Docter came in saing I could leave. I thanked him and picked up my bag Alice had brought to me. I slung it over my shoulder and walked down the long cooridor and into the waiting room on the third floor. I went over to the elevators and pushed the down button.

When it finally dinged, I swiftly moved inside of it and the doors shut silently a minute after. I rode down to the first floor and the doors opened after what seemed like eternity. I moved out and into the lobby of the hospital. I exited the lobby, through the doors that lead right to the parking garage. I stood there looking at the huge lot thinking of where to start looking for my car.

I took out my keys and pressed the unlocked button waiting for the noise of it beeping to look for it.

I heard it somewhere in the distance to the right. I picked out my pace, wanting to get out of here. After about five minutes, I found it and hurridly got in and threw my bag onto the passangers seat. I revved the enginee and sped out there and onto the highway.

Five minutes later, I was pulling into the parking garage at my apartment building. I shut the car off, grabbed my bag and got out. I slammed the door shut, figuring that the boys would probably be in our room. I stomped over to the elevator and waited for the doors.

After what seemed like a long and agonizing ride, I finally got to the floor we lived on I hopped off and started down the hall. I got to our room and heard the boys in there. I slammed the door open, knowing it was unlocked. I didn't make eye contact and just went straight to my room. I threw the bag on the bed and ripped it open, throwing the dirty clothes into the hamper and putting my toothbrush, hairbrush and other tolietries in the bathroom. I emerged from the room smiling a fake silme at Rose and Ali.

I went over to the fridge and looked for something to eat. It may have been full with food, but I saw nothing of interest.

"We don't have a damn thing to eat!" I shrieked. Everyone cringed at my sudden outburst, but Alice answered. "Bella, there is a whole frige full of food." she stated in a 'duh' tone.

I glared at her and replied. "There is nothing _good_ to eat." She shrugged and turned back to Jasper. Rose gave me a sad smile and continued to watch whatever was on the T.V.

"Bella." Edward stated.

"I do not want to talk to you!" I seethed at him.

"Bella, please let me explain!" he begged.

"I think it would be best if you just keft me and Rose and Alice alone, Edward. You're are currently not wanted here." I said to him slowly. "Bella!" Rose yelled. "Don't talk to him like that! He may have things the hurt you, but he was trying to apologize. The least you could do is pretend to be nice." I glared at her.

"So now you take the side of someone you've known for like four months instead of your best friend for almost your whole life? Thank, Rosalie! Good to know I come first, or second, whoops....I MEAN LAST IN YOUR LIFE!"

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

**A/N: REVIEW!!!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I like writing it. **

**Last time you guys left 1 review shy of 200. What was that?! I know one more person could have reviewed! Lol. Well, I know that I'll get 200 now! And for that...I appriciate that!! I love you guys! **

**Thanks!**

**~TTF**


	16. Cars

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: Not much to says so....ENJOY!!!**

**

* * *

**I slammed the fridge door shut, hearing all the stuff fall off the shelves. I glared at her.

I then ran to my room, grabbed my purse and started walking to the door. When I was halfway down the hallway, Rose yelled. "Bella! Come back! I didn't mean what I said! I was upset!"

I huffed and screeched "The hell, Rosalie! You meant every word you said. Just get out of my freaking life! All of you! Except Alice. It's not hard to tell that you don't want me here. I can see it in your eyes. It's because Edward hates me and you want us together and it annoys you that we are fifth and sisth wheels. Don't deny it! You know that it is true!" I stormed down the hall, slamming the stairwell door open and closed and sprinting down the stairs.

I heard someone running behind me. I just ran faster but as I was strugling to get my keys out, they turned me and pinned me against the car. I looked up into the eyes of Edward.

"Don't go." he whispered to me before crashing his lips to mine. I responded enthusiastically, wrapping my arms around his neck and loosing my hands in his mess of hair while his arms snaked around my waist.

He licked my bottom lip begging for entrance, which I happily granted. Our tounges were battling for dominance at this point. I had to pull away because I couldn't breathe.

We stood there for a minute, our foreheads pressed together.

"Why do you care?" I asked him softly. He said he didn't want me and left, then Rosalie defended him and...and...

"Because I love you." he said in equally soft voice.

"But I knew that. You said you loved me as a friend in the hospital and then yelled you weren't in love with me." I said to him, getting angry. I swear I'm bipolar.

"No, Bella, I'm _in _love with you. I was when I said I wasn't, I was just scared. That is part of the reason why Tanya and I aren't together anymore. I couldn't be with her when I was in love with you. I knew it would hurt her, but it would hurt even worse if I stayed with her out of pity. She knew that." He said to me.

"You don't need to lie to get me to stay, Edward." I said to him.

"Bella! Goddamnit! I'm not lying. I'm telling the truth! Can you ever take anything people say as the truth after something bad happens. Seriously. It is annoying. When you see something that pisses you off, you get upset and then don't believe anything everyone said." he was frustrated.

"Well, excuse me for not being perfect!" I yelled throwing hands up in the air. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward. "Shit! I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean it. Rose didn't mean what she said either, please forgive her." he all but begged me. I could see the pleading in his eyes.

"I forgive you." I said to him.

"Bella, I'm not kidding. I do love you." he said to me. I smiled up at him. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him forward crashing his lips to mine.

**EPOV**

"I'm gonna go catch up to her." I said to them before running out the door and down the steps into the parking garage. I spun her around by her car and pinned her against it.

"Don't go." I whispered to her before crashing my lips to hers. She responded enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around my neck and loosing her hands in my mess of hair while my arms snaked around her waist.

I licked her bottom lip begging for entrance, which she happily granted. Our tounges were battling for dominance at this point. She had to pull away because she couldn't breathe. Neither could I.

We stood there for a minute, our foreheads pressed together.

"Why do you care?" she asked me softly. I had said I didn't love her, and she still thought I hated her. I decided to tell the truth.

"Because I love you." I said in equally soft voice.

"But I knew that. You said you loved me as a friend in the hospital and then yelled you weren't in love with me." she said to me, getting angry. I swear she's bipolar.

"No, Bella, I'm _in _love with you. I was when I said I wasn't, I was just scared. That is part of the reason why Tanya and I aren't together anymore. I couldn't be with her when I was in love with you. I knew it would hurt her, but it would hurt even worse if I stayed with her out of pity. She knew that." I said to her.

"You don't need to lie to get me to stay, Edward." She said.

"Bella! Goddamnit! I'm not lying. I'm telling the truth! Can you ever take anything people say as the truth after something bad happens. Seriously. It is annoying. When you see something that pisses you off, you get upset and then don't believe anything everyone said." I was frustrated.

"Well, excuse me for not being perfect!" She yelled throwing hands up in the air. I grabbed my wrist and pulled her forward. "Shit! I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean it. Rose didn't mean what she said either, please forgive her." I all but begged her. She could probably see the pleading in my eyes.

"I forgive you."

"Bella, I'm not kidding. I do love you." I said to her. She smiled up at me and grabbed the front of my shirt pulling me forward crashing my lips to hers.

After she pulled away, I swung her over around and onto my back, to take her back upstairs. She was giggling the whole way. When she unlocked the door, I went in and threw her down on the couch, then getting on top of her.

"Whoa!! Not something I want to see!" Emmett yelled, while I started to tickle her. She was laughing so hard and I stopped when she was gasping for breath. Once she calmed I kissed her. When I looked up, I saw three of the weirdest looking faces in the world.

Alice looked like she was gonna explode with so much excitment it would send her to California, Rosalie's mouth was on the floor, Jasper's eyes were bugging out, and Emmett....fainted.

"Um...."

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW!!!**

**I updated and it hasn't even been one week yet! What the hell is up with me?! Though I'm sure you guys don't mind :)**

**Anyway, check out my one-shot _Reincarnated_. It's a Bella/Edward.**

**Also check out my new MISC. BOOK _Don't Say Goodbye._ I have no idea how I came up with the idea but I did. (: Please review it.**

**Thanks!**

**~TTF**


	17. Author's Note, Help!

**Hey guys,**

**sorry about the author's note but i just can't think of anything to write. i have a severe case of writer's block! i need your help!!!**

**thank you for reading this,**

**~blood**


	18. Kings Island Part 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own the Twilight Saga, folks..**

**A/N: sorry its been soooo long. had alot going on but its all better now :)**

"Together! Together! They are together!!! NOW?!!? She flipped out on me and they're together now! Ugh, this _so _not cool." Alice was laughing as Rosalie had an outburst in the other room. Edward and I were in my room. Laying on my bed just holding each other.

"I want to go Kings Island....in Ohio." I said randomly looking at Edward.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"It's an amusment park. One of the best ever! I love it! Let's go now! Alice!" I sang out to her.

"What Bella?" she replied.

"Let's go to Kings Island, NOW!!" Alice smiled at me, it was so huge I thought her face would crack in half. "Okay! Everyone pack! We're going to Kings Isalnd!" she yelled running into her room. Edward came out of mine.

"Bel-la." he whined. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Real mature." I laughed and ran into mine and Rose's room. Emmett and Jasper had left and the door just closed indicating Edward was gone.

An hour later all six of us were in the car on our ten hour drive to Cincinnati. "Let's play a game!" Emmett yelled out.

"Okay, let's play the game where you have to spell out your name with the _first_ letter of a liscense plate!" Rosalie called out. Everyone agreed, and the game begun.

"B!" I called out.

"A!" Alice said.

"E!" I said, the same time as Edward and Emmett, we laughed.

"J!" Jasper called out as Rose said, "R!"

"Okay so far Bella has two letters." Alice said and we continued.

Twenty minutes later and five pouters, I won. They all got sad faces, and kept them on 'til we were forty-five minutes away from Cincinnati. Alice was bouncing in her seat because she had never been there. I was the only one who had been there. "It is awesome and there is a waterpark, called The Beach, across the highway from it. The best ride is definately the Diamondback. It has stadium like seats. All the rollercoasters there are amazing actually. There is also another ride called the Delirium. It is a circular ride that holds 50 people and they all face outwards. It spins while going back in forth like a pendulum. So you face the ground and the sky. Someone lost there glasses on it once. **(A/N: Really happened to someone this past summer. I couldn't stop laughing even though it wasn't that funny.) **The reason I know that much about the Delirium is because that is my favorite ride there. It feels like your flying!" I squealed.

We finally pulled ino our hotel, checked in, literally threw our bags into the room and fell asleep in our clothes so we could get up early in the morning.

I was the first up at five-thiry. I woke everyone else at seven. We ate, each showered, and dressed and were out the door at nine-thirty. We got there fifteen minutes later and got in line. We entered right at ten when the park opened. I grabbed Edward's hand and rushed them right over to the Invertigo.

"This rollercoaster goes backwards and forwards. Four of us will face each other and the other two will just be by themselves with someone else. Get on the inside seats, it's better." I said.

We went right to the middle, Alice, Jasper, Edward and I sitting facing eachother and Rose and Emmett by themselves. After they checked that everyone was secure, the rollercoaster started to back up the hill. Alice's eyes went wide because she saw that we had to stop.

"Put your head against the seat if you don't want to hurt yourself." I told my friends. The all did and the coaster stopped. After a couple seconds, it was unhooked and we took off flying down the hill. Alice screamed, not expecting to be released yet. I laughed at her. We got flipped around and twisted and when we stopped to go the other way, Jasper thought it was over and sighed until we were released at full speed again.

"Oh damn!" he yelled. Edward snickered. When it finally did end he let out a sigh of relief and we got off.

"Okay, next let's go to the Delirium!" I yelled and took off. I could here them all behind me. Good thing Alice and Rose let me dress in jean short, tennis shoes and a tanktop. They were dressed similar because if they wore heels their feet would kill.

We got in line just as the last load was getting off. We hurridly got on and buckled up. Edward held my hand as the came to check the security of the passengers.

"Bella, I frikken love you for bringing us here and we are only on our second ride!" Emmett yelled at me. At that moment, the floor started to lower and he cheered. The ride started to spin and I squealed.

"Bella, calm down." Edward said to me. I glared at him as it started swinging.

When we got off, Alice ran to the Drop Tower.

"Oh hell no." Rosalie said.

"Come on, Rose! It's a fun twenty-six story drop at over sixty-one MPH." I laughed at her. Her eyes widened and she responded.

"I'll just wait by the exit for you guys." she turned and went towards the exit.

"Suit yourself." Emmett muttered.

When we were loaded, we started to go up and Edward and Emmett groaned. "Can this go any slower?" They asked in unison.

"Well, it takes about two minutes to get to the top and then we sit there for a couple seconds and when you least expect it...BAM!" they both jumped. "Your dropped and your stomach comes out your mouth!" Edward smiled at me as we reached the top.

We were released and Alice screamed.

Alice wobbled to the exit and I grabbed hands with Edward and bolted to the Firehawk. We got in line. The line was very long.

"This might take about forty-five minutes to get through but we can always come back tomorrow." I said to them. I was standing by the mist machine and it felt good on my back. Edward came up to me and put his arms around my waist. I leaned against his chest as my arms went around his waist.

"Aww." I heard an unfamiliar voice. I looked up and saw an older lady. "You better be good to her." she scolded Edward. His face was priceless. I laughed at him and ut my head back down. We walked sideways as the line moved. We finally got to the front and were allowed to go to the other line. We got into the seats. Edward and Myself were by ourselves while Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were together in the row in front. "These seat are huge!" Roso exclaimed!! **(A/N: Yes I meant to spell her name like that.)** I laughed.

"You'll see why." As I finished the sentence, the seats started to lower so that we were laying down. "Oh!" Roso replied.

The coaster started to go and we were going up the hill.

"The sun is annoying!" Alice said.

"Don't worry, it won't be for long." We got to the top and I smiled. The coaster started to tilt and then we were upside down.

"Holy shit!" Emmett screamed. We took off at faster speeds and I put my arms out the best I could so it would feel like I was flying.

When we got off Emmett spoke up. "Let's do that again!"

**A/N: REVIEW!!!!**

**i know it took long, i just couldn't think of anything to write. i hope you enjoyed this chapter. this park is amazing. if you haven't been there then you need to go there.**

**it is in Cincinnati, Ohio.**

**HAVE YOU EVER BEEN TO KINGS ISLAND AMUSMENT PARK?!!!???!?!???!??!!!**

**if you have tell me what your fave ride is and why!!**

**best amusment park in the world. next chapter will be part 2**

**thanks for waiting my lovelies**

**~BLOOD**


	19. Kings Island Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, folks..**

**A/N:so...part 2 anyone?**

"Come on!" I screeched. I ran right towards the Beast. As we got in line, Roso spoke up.

"What's this one?" she asked.

"It's called the Beast. It is the longest wooden rollercoaster in the world. It is a four minute long rollercoaster. It has seven thousand four hundred feet of track. We have to go on it a night to, because of the tunnels and it makes it amazing."

She smiled and Emmett did a fist pump. The people behind us looked at him weird. "One of the hills is a one-hundred and forty one foot drop and an eighteen degree angle right into the tunnel. It's great!"

When we finally were placed in the rollercoaster, Edward and I in the first seat, Alice and Jasper behind us and Emmett and Rose behind them.

"Welcome to _the Beast_." The announcer started. "Now listen well. On this journey, you will hear the Beast from the depths of the woods surrounding the coaster. Don't yell out to him, EVER. Now enjoy the ride and we will see you back here in four minutes and ten seconds." As soon as the last word was out of her mouth the coaster moved and we were gone from sight. I turned around in my seat.

"Okay, I want _everyone's _hands in the air and on the turns you will get throw into the thing dividing the two seats and it will hurt at the end of the day, but suck it up because this is amazing." My sentence finished and Alice's hands shot up as did mine and we soared down the hill.

"Holy shit!" Emmett exclaimed. "This is amazing!" We were being pulled up the second hill. Rosalie was glaring at him. "What?" he asked but she didn't have time to respond because we went down the hill.

We got off and I ran right towards The Crypt. Alice stopped short of entering the building. "It's dark in there." she whispered. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand. I was only one brave enough to go first since I had been here before. We walked for about a minute and the red lights suddenly flashed and lit up the fake skulls and cob webs. Alice screamed as did Rose. I sighed and walked until the lights flashed and I saw people. I then turned around and began.

"Okay, calm down, none of this is real. Once we get to the bigger part, we will have light the whole time. Then we go onto the ride. It's not a rollercoaster. You'll just have to wait and see what it is." I finished and leaned against Edward.

When we were finally directed to go in, Edward went first and we were in the front row. "Okay take off anything that can fall off while you're upside down." I stated. "Cell phones too! They can and will fall out of your pocket." They proceeded to put them in the zipper bag attached to the front of the ride.

The workers ran down the isle checking our saftey straps and one yelled, "All clear!"

The whole thing started to go up and we were off the ground and high in the air. It got pitch black and Alice yelped a little. Things started to light up around us and we were tilted forward. "What the hell?" Jasper stated. We stayed facing the ground for a couple seconds before we were suddenly flipped all the way around and came back to the original way we were. Then we started to go backwards and were dropped slightly but then it stopped and we flipped back and forth for the next couple minutes, stopping briefly every once and a while.

Eveytime we were suddenly flipped Alice and Rose would scream or yell. I had to slap them once we got off.

And I did.

"What was that for?!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Was it nescessary to scream?"

"No." she sighed. I chuckled and led them towards the Vortex. Rosalie backed out suddenly.

"No more rollercoasters at the moment, let's go on something relaxing." she complained. I got an evil smirk and led her towards a water ride, she wouldn't know what hit her, same goes for Alice.

As we arrived on the spinning deck Rosalie freaked. "No! Not my hair, I won't do it!'

"Too bad." I said as I grabbed her and Alice's hands and pushed them into the cart. Emmett and Jasper got in then myself and Edward.

Rosalie and Alice unwillingly took off the tennis shoes and socks, securing them with the rest of our shoes in the middle to keep anything dry.

"This one is called the White Water Canyon. Basically you're gonna get wet so suck it up. Some more than others, depends if you go under the waterfall or not, we'll have to see." I said.

By the end of the ride, Rosalie, Alice, and I were soaking wet. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper weren't as bad, but they were still wet, just not saking wet.

By nightfall we had gone on most rides and were dried off by now. We had gone back on the Beast as I said we should and they said they liked it better. We were currently riding the elevator up the Eiffle Tower. We were just gonna stand up there and look out. As we arrived at the top, I went to the edge and looked out. Edward came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I leaned back into him and the others stood like that as well.

At ten o'clock, the fireworks went and when they were done, we went back to the hotel.

"Okay, so tomorrow we're going to The Beach Waterpark, right?" I asked. They all nodded.

We took turns showering and then went to sleep, exhausted from our day of fun.

**A/N: REVIEW!!!!**

**sorry it's shortish**

**sorry this took so long, i don't know why it did but oh well. so now that Kings Island is done, i'm gonna do The Beach Waterpark next chapter. then they will leave Ohio and go home, but they might stop somewhere else, not sure yet. we'll have to see haha.**

**so we're slacking on reviews so let's get them going again!**

**anyway, till next time, which should be sooner than this one,**

**~blood**


	20. Early Morning Rumble

************************************************

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga

**A/N: It hasn't been that long....Wow...for me. Some Edward/Bella fluff in this chapter.**

* * *

I woke up at the crack of dawn. No one else was up yet so I went to where the door to the room was, unlocked it, opened it, grabbed my key, and screamed. "WAKE UP!!!" Knowing Rosalie would get pissed off. I ran out the door shutting it behind me and I sprinted down the hallway.

It might have been six in te morning but wh said I cared. I kept going as I heard Rose yell. "Bella, I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

"Rose, there are children in these rooms." Alice said calmly. I could just imagine Rosalie wanting to slap her. I pushed the elevator button but it wasn't coming fast enough so I went for the stairs. As I opened the door, two arms shot out and caught me around the waist. I screamed but the hand clamped over my mouth.

I was ready to bite, when they spoke in my ear. "Caught ya." Edward smiled. He whirled me around, pushing me against the wall and crashed his lips to mine. I moaned at the contact and wrapped my fingers in his hair. Then, it was his turn to moan.

He licked my bottom lip and I granted him entrance. We didn't battle for domiance because it was after all six in the morning and we both had morning breath.

I hoisted my legs around his hips and his arms went under my ass, holding me there.

I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck when the stairwell door slammed against the wall, making a death-defying boom. I pulled apart from Edward and glared right at Rosalie who was glaring back. "Sorry." I said. She smiled and pulled me away from Edward and into a hug. My arms started to wrap around he back when she pulled on my hair.

"Ow! What the hell? What are you five?!" I screamed as she bolted. I was gainging on her as she turned the knob on our hotel door. I stopped and was about ready to slam her into the door when it was opened from the other side.

Not being able to stop fast enough, I still crashed into her and she and I went flying to the floor.

Alice started laughing like a hyena and I sat up, rubbed the dust off my pants, and went over to her. My hands went to her neck and I pushed her on the bed.

"Bella!" Jasper yelled in alarm. Rosalie got up and chaged me from the side, causing me to land on the other bed. I backwards somer-salted off of it and stood up. Alice was continuin to laugh and Jasper ran over to her. "Alice, are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, we do that all the time!" she lauhed. Edward suddenly came into the room and I grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him to me. I turned him around and jumped on his back. He huffed in surprise. "Charrgeeeee!" I yelled. I pointed towards Alice, Rosalie and Jasper. He obliged and landed on top of Jasper. I rolled off, on top of Rosalie.

She pushed me off, causing me to do a face plant into the floor. "Hello, floor. Long time no see, huh?" I groaned but stood back up.

As I faced Rosalie, I noticed the open bathrooom door. I placed my hands on her shoulders and pushed her in. I then pushed her into the shower and turned the ice cold water on.

"Ah! My hair! Bella, I'm going to fucking kill you! It's so cold!" I heard the water turn off and saw Rosalie get out. She came over to me slowly.

"Now how's about a hug?" she asked. I shook my head and backed away from her. She ran at me and my knees hit the bottom of a bed and I fell backwards. My face touched a hairy leg as Rosalie fell on top of my getting my soaking wet. I looked at the face of the person who owned the leg and screamed. "Oh my God! GET ME OFF OF HIM! _HE'S NAKED!!!_" I screeched. I thrashed under Rosalie and she wouldn't move. I saw Edward come up and pick her up. He pulled me away from Emmett and his nakedness.

"She's mine." He said softly.

"But, of course!" I yelled.

And the whole time Emmett didn't wake up once.

******

We locked the door behind us and proceeded down the hallway. After our fiasco this morning, and us having to explain it to Emmett and him complainng about not seeing it in person, we ot ready and were off the The Beach Waterpark. I had already told Edward I wans;t going on water slides, just going into the wave pool.

We pulled into a parking spot and paid for our tickets.

After finding six lawn chairs and claiming them as ours by laying our towels on them, we applied sun screen. Once that was done, Edward insisting to do my back and arms, I dragged him into the pool. The waves had just ended so we had about fifteen minutes until the next ones. We went far enough so that the ater came up to the middle of my neck.

"I love you." I whispered, leaning my head against his chest.

"I love you, too." he replied.

His hands were resting on my stomach, but I could feel them moving up. "You know I have the sense of touch, right?" I asked him as the ended up on my boobs.

He laughed. "Well, of course I do. That's why." he whispered the last part.

I turned around straddling him. "Why did you pick me?" I asked him, looking down.

"Because you're funny, witty, smart, and insanely beautiful." he said against my lips before pressing them down onto mine. One of my hands went to his hair and the other stayed on his chest One oh his hands went to my hair and the other rested on my boob.

The moment ended when I heard the buzzing sound indicating the waves were coming. Edward stood up and we walked back to out friends. Emmett and Jasper were gone, I was presuming they were on a water slide.

Edward sat down with his legs on either side of the chair and I layed on my stmach, purposely folding my hands on his manhood then laying my head on top. He groaned softly and I felt his hands start rubbing tanning oil on my back.

******

We were now in the car on the way home. Emmett was the only one who got sunburnt. Jasper and Edward were slightly tan. Rose, Ali, an I were dark tan. It would look weird in New York.

And I was so excited to be going home.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW!!!!**

**So three days has it been? Wow i'm good!!!! haha**

**i'm hoping the fluff and romance will get me more reviews because you only gave me 12 ast chapter :( **

**20th chapter!**

**hmmm...kay well we'll have to see.**

**~blood**


	21. The Pickle

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN: sorry for the long wait my computer got a virus and now it doesn't turn on and i am currently on my brothers laptop til we send mine back in and get it fixed :/ whatever, but he is my step rother so hes not here very often and he leaves his laptop here so i get it alot!!!! whoo**

I threw the apartment doors open, taking in a huge breath of the home air. I dropped my bags in front of my bedroom door. Edward was behind me, following me around. I turned and gave him a skeptical look. "Why are you following me?" I asked him. He smirked.

"Because I love you." he cooed, reaching out and pulling me to him.

"Really?" I whispered against his lips. He hummed and leaned in, but before he could attach is lips I pulled away, giggling. I could hear him groan and I screamed as her open his eyes, and evil glint in them. "Give me a kiss!" he yelled and I ran towards the door. Everyone else was coming up the hallway and I slammed the door behind me. Edward was still inside.

I ran down the hallway, surpassing everyone else who looked at me funny before I heard the door slam again. "Bella, get back here!" I heard Edward yell. I quickly turned a corner and when I knew he was close enough, I came out pushing on his shoulders making him slam against the wall and planted my lips firmly on his. He moaned and flipped us around so that I was against the wall.

My hands found his hair and his went to my hips. He licked my bottom lip for access which I granted and his tongue slipped inside. He explored my mouth and when he went back to his own mouth, I bit down on his lip.

He pulled away and kissed my neck. I hissed as he bit down and sucked, no doubt leaving a mark on me. When he was done, he licked it and then pecked it lightly, lastly peppering my face with kisses before he pulled back.

I pushed his shoulders lightly.

He pulled me to his side and locked hands with me as we walked back to the room. When we entered Rosalie zeroed in on my neck. I gasped my hand going to cover it. "Classy." she snickered at Edward.

"Hater." she laughed and went into the kitchen, pulling out chocolate cake.

"Cake! Oh yeah! I love a girl who eats, give me some!" Emmett said.

"Not in this lifetime." I said.

He looked confused. "What?"

"Well you said, I love a girl who can eat, which is me, and then you said give me some, and I really don't wantt o have sex with you."

"Pervert." he mumbled under his breath.

Jasper smiled. "You're one to talk." Sarcasm leaking from his tone.

"Bring it hot shot."

"I already did, and it's gone."

"Snipe!" Edward yelled.

"Idiots." Alice mumbled. "Hey Bella, what came first the chicken or the egg?" Emmett asked.

"The pickle."

"Correct--wait what?!" he yelled. Edward was laughing his ass off and Jasper was shaking with laughter. Rosalie and Alice had previously fallen down on the couch, clutching their sides.

"One time, this girl in my school bought a pickle at lunch and then she went into the bathroom and masturbated!" I said. "True story."

"O...kay? Well-"

I continued, "_Then_, she got into trouble and was sent to the principle's office. They had sex on his desk because he was repressed. He got fired and she got expelled. I'm done. I want a pickle now."

I went over to the fridge and pulled out a pickle, biting down on it.

"Do you have ADHD or-"

"Birds are weird." I said. "And they smell, oh and poop. Way to much. I got pooped on by a bird in seventh grade. It was gross. On the way to the office to get it cleaned off, I tripped on rock and my head hit a girl in the face."

"Bella,-"

"I want to lay on a cloud, but if I did, I would fall through because it's not...nevermind."

"Bella, be qu-"

"Dogs are nice. Hey! Look! A crack in the ceiling. Ha! Good thing we're not on the top floor or when it rained, we would get wet. Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now."

"BELLA, IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP IN FIVE SECONDS I'M GOING TO SLAP YOU! YOU'RE BEING TO RANDOM!" Emmett boomed.

"Me? You're the one who brought up the chicken and the egg." I said, eating more of my pickle. He smacked his hand against his forehead and groaned. I shrugged and sat on the floor since Rosalie and Alice were laughing, gasping for breath on the couch, therefore taking up the space. "Oh, and it's the chicken, by the way."

Emmett threw his hands up in the air and walked down the hall, coming back into the living room clutching his head. "No, Bella. There _is_ no answer." he said.

I looked at him weird. "Yes...there is. The chicken had to come first. The question is like asking 'What came first, the adult human or the baby?'. Adam and Even were adults and they had children. The chicken was created by God in adult form and sent to Earth, then they had eggs, thus saying the chicken was first. Duh."

"She has a point." Jasper

"I give up." he groaned sitting on the love seat.

I stuck out my tongue. "I win."

"I swear you have ADHD." he said.

"I do!" I squealed.

"He grumbled. "Go figure."

"Don't get your panties in a twist. That type of thing rarely ever happens, but when it does, they laugh the whole time." I said pointing to Rosalie and Alice who had stopped laughing but were gasping for breath. "Exhibit A."

**AN: REVIEW!!!**

**once again, stupid laptop (for further detail read above an.)**

**anyway, i hope you like it, some fluff and humor, i just needed to get something out there and so i did.**

**please remember to review and until next time,**

**blood**


	22. Epilouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight sadly... **

**A/N: okay so i know i suck immensly. so lets hope this is good enough for you and maybe we can get 300 reviews, even tho i don't deserve it.**

* * *

_One Year Later_

"Damn you, Bella!" Rosalie yelled as her ice cream cone fell from her hands and flew towards her lap. Alice was stifling a laugh and I turned my head into my shoulder shaking with silent laughter. I had scared her. Enough said.

The white creamy goodness starting melting in her lap and she shreiked, flying up. She roughly and furiously grabbed the napkins from my hands and started wiping it off her. Alice was full out laughing now. "These jeans were expensive!" Rose cried. I wiped the tears coming from my eyes away. and stood up, walking away. "Where the hell do you think your going?" Rosalie called after me. I just shook my head, which was facing the ground. I held my self up against one of the tray holders in the food court. My hand covering my mouth.

As I was about to turn and go back, a hand roughly grabbed my arm and the other covered my mouth. I screamed and hollared, hoping for someone to hear me. "Bella, shh, shh, it's just me." I heard Edward's voice say. I relaxed and let him take me to wherever he was dragging me to. After a couple seconds, he let his hand from my mouth and continued down the hallway we were in.

My eyebrows scrunched in confusion as he pulled us into a unisex bathroom. "What the hell?" I asked, without getting a verbal response from him, he placed his mouth over mine, silencing my further questions.

Let's just say the rest was history.

* * *

We were currently at State Park. The Statue of Liberty was in good view. Edward had wanted to go on a walk. He had been nervous the whole time, running his hands through his hair, glancing at me.

"Spit out already!" I joked.

He looked from left to right and behind him before he stepped in front of me. "Okay." He sunk down onto one knee and I gasped, my hand going over my mouth. He pulled out a black velvet box and opened it to reveal a diamond encrusted in tiny emeralds, the color of his eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I've loved you for over a year now, and I can't hold this in any longer. You're beautiful, smart, witty, energetic, playful, alert, and don't forget supersticious. Damn ghosts. I wouldn't have it any other way than to have you in my life...forever. So will you do the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?" I had tears coming down my face and I was shaking with giggles at his 'damn ghosts'. But I could only utter one word.

"Yes."

I could see his eyes widen and then he shot up gripping me in a tight hug and placing delecate kisses all over my faces. I could faintly feel him slipping the ring onto my finger and the noises of some women 'aww'ing and clapping. I laughed and threw my arms around his neck, smashing my lips to his.

He held me tightly to him and kissed my back with as much passion as he could muster.

When we got home later that afternoon, I was surely gleaming, because when I walked in, Alice shouted. "Something huge happened!" I didn't say anything for a couple seconds while the four of them looked at me. A huge smile spread across my face and I screamed.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Alice and Rosalie both screamed and ran over to me, yanking my left hand towards them. "It's so pretty!" Rose squealed. Edward was over with Emmett and Jasper who were congradulating him. He smiled and winked at me and I giggled.

I could never wish for something less.

Because...

He made me happy.

_THE END!_

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW!**

**and yes of course it's short because it's the epilouge**

**Oh my gosh! SO IT'S THE END! I'M SO SAD!**

**I bet you didn't see that one coming. but it did. i hope you all loved it. and there will be no sequel as of now. let me repeat...**

**NO SEQUEL!**

**okay. i want to thank you all for the lovely reviews and i hope i'll see you again in some of my other stories. kisses and hugs. **

**goodbye my lovlies!**

**XxBloodOfTheBlackRosexX**


End file.
